Nuestra Historia
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Tonks y Lupin nunca imaginaron lo que el destino les depararía al entrar a la Orden del Fenix, poco a poco se volvieron amigos, pero después algo nació. Mi versión de los hechos. Situado en El Príncipe Mestizo con recuerdos de La Orden del Fenix.
1. Destino

**Sí lo sé, se lo preguntarán… ¿Qué hace aquí una fanática del anime? Pues sorpresa! También soy fan de Harry Potter! Y amo esta pareja, la verdad me entristece que Rowling los haya matado pero bueno eso es otra historia. Llevaba tiempo pensando en querer escribir algo de ellos y me pareció que no debía inventarlo del todo, por lo cual me he tomado algo de tiempo en escribir meticulosamente respetando los libros y llenando huecos más que nada tratando que todo tenga coherencia, ojalá no se me haya pasado nada y me quieran matar. Si son verdaderos fans de HP podrán distinguir qué partes son originales y cuáles de mi cosecha. Algunos diálogos pueden variar ya que he descargado el Príncipe Mestizo en PDF y la traducción no es la original, porque es uno de los libros que me hacen falta . Sin más los dejo leer y ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos. Espero que no esté muy enredado cualquier duda lo aclararé.**

**PD: Las letras cursivas son recuerdos. **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados son fines de lucro.**

…**.**

**Capítulo 1: Destino**

—Tienes que tener paciencia, él está acostumbrado a estar solo— La consoló con su acostumbrado tono maternal aquella mujer pelirroja—. Ha pasado por cosas muy duras y es normal que tenga miedo, seguro que con el tiempo cambiará de parecer.

—No lo sé…—Le dio vueltas a la taza que tenía entre las manos—. Lo veo tan decidido a alejarse… no creo que su forma de pensar cambie….

Alguien afuera en el jardín golpeó la puerta de la cocina 3 veces.

Tonks se sobresaltó, gracias a toda la maraña de ideas que tenía en la cabeza, se había olvidado que todos los miembros de la Orden debían estar alerta.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Dijo con voz nerviosa la señora Weasley.

—Soy yo Dumbledore, trayendo a Harry—.

Molly abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—¡Harry, querido! Albus ¡Santo Dios! Me asustaste, ¡Habías dicho que no te esperáramos antes de la mañana!

—Tuvimos suerte… —dijo Dumbledore, acomodando a Harry sobre el umbral.

—Slughorn resultó más fácil de convencer de lo que yo creía. Obra de Harry, por supuesto. Ah ¡Hola Nymphandora!

—Hola profesor —Dijo ella—. Buenas Harry.

—Hola Tonks —Le contestó el chico.

Harry pensó que ella se veía distanciada, casi enferma y su sonrisa era algo forzada. Ciertamente, su apariencia era menos colorida que siempre sin su acostumbrado cabello rosa chicle.

Tonks se dio cuenta de cómo el niño que sobrevivió la miraba, y comenzó a sentirse incómoda; si, era verdad, su aspecto no era de lo mejor en esos últimos días, pero por más que quisiera, no podía hacer que su cabello se tiñera de su color favorito. La situación le estaba afectando en gran medida que el arreglarse un poco había dejado de interesarle hace un tiempo.

—Mejor me voy —dijo ella rápidamente, parándose y tirando su capa sobre sus hombros—. Gracias por el té y la comprensión Molly.

No quería causarle lástima a nadie debido a su apariencia, ni estaba de humor para contestar preguntas.

—Por favor, no te vayas por mí —Dijo Dumbledore cortésmente—. No me puedo quedar, tengo problemas urgentes que discutir con Rufus Scrimgeour

—No, no, de cualquier modo me tengo que ir —Dijo Tonks sin mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos—. Buenas noches…

—Querida ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar el fin de semana? Remus y Ojoloco vendrán.

Aquel nombre la heló hasta los huesos, el simple hecho de imaginarse ahí, compartiendo la mesa con Lupin, le aterró, no sabía sobrellevar las cosas tan bien como él, ella no era tan fría.

—No la verdad, no, Molly… Gracias igualmente… buenas noches a todos.

Tonks se apuró y pasó junto a Dumbledore y Harry para llegar al jardín. Unos pasos después de la puerta, giró y desapareció detrás de una nube de humo.  
>.<p>

La metamorfomaga abrió los ojos, estaba en casa. En su hogar reinaban las penumbras y se imaginó que sus padres dormían plácidamente, pues ya era de madrugada; de pronto sintió algo de pena, Molly siempre la recibía y la escuchaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Debo ser un poco molesta —Dijo desplomándose en su cama

Tonks se acomodó y miró al techo, ¿Cuántas noches paso así? Había perdido la cuenta. Una sensación lastimera inundó su pecho, sin querer las lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes debido a la gravedad. Ella se consideraba una mujer fuerte y valiente, que luchaba por lo que quería y siempre estaba sonriendo, haciendo reír a la gente a su alrededor, pero eso estaba cambiando al grado en que afectaba sus poderes metamórficos, ya no era capaz de controlar el color de su cabello, ni podía hacer los graciosos cambios en su nariz.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se estaba cansando de lo mismo, todas las noches…

Durante el día se mantenía lo más ocupada posible en el trabajo y en su casa, para no pensar, pero en las noches no podía evitar ir a la madriguera a desahogarse con la señora Weasley. Sabía que necesitaba distracción y por eso se había ofrecido a dar una protección extra a Hogwards en cuanto empezara el ciclo escolar, entre menos viera a Lupin en las juntas de la orden…

"La orden" pensó.

Sintió como el corazón se le hacía más chiquito. De no ser por su adorado tío Sirius (una punzada de dolor se le clavó en el pecho al recordarlo) no hubiera conocido a aquel necio hombre lobo. Aunque estaba sufriendo mucho, no cambiaría por nada aquel día en que entró a la orden, cuando lo vio por primera vez.

_Aquel lugar estaba un poco descuidado, parecía un barrio muggle. Miró las casas que tenía enfrente algo confundida. Primero el número 11 y después el 13._

—_¿Y dónde se supone que está el 12? —dijo para sí mientras fruncía la boca._

_Su cabello color rosa chicle ondeaba a causa del viento. Sacó la nota escrita en pergamino que Sirius (Utilizando su seudónimo de Canuto) le había enviado._

—"_Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place" —leyó en voz alta._

_Se oyó un estruendo, las casas 11 y 13 comenzaron a separarse, dando lugar a una puerta algo vieja que tenía el número 12._

_Se acercó y miró a ambos lados, no había nadie que la viera, entonces tocó la puerta dos veces._

_Alguien abrió y ella puso un pie en el recibidor, de pronto ambas miradas se encontraron._

_La de él azul, solitaria… la de ella oscura y chispeante._

_Tonks abrió de par en par sus ojos al ver como los de él la miraban, curioso. La metamorfomaga podía ver un atisbo de tristeza y cansancio en ellos, pero sonrió, él se veía amable. _

—_Ho-la —Dió un paso al frente y sintió como su cuerpo iba en dirección a estrellarse contra el piso, su pie se había atorado con la alfombra del vestíbulo. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, unas manos la tomaron por los hombros. _

—_Cuidado —Dijo él, mientras la detenía._

_Tonks pudo observar su cabello castaño con algunas canas más de cerca. Se incorporó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había hecho una entrada triunfal._

— _¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No cambias Nymphandora! —Una carcajada se oyó detrás de ellos._

_Sirius había observado toda la escena._

—_Nno, no me digas asi._

—_Ven, dame una abrazo —dijo Sirius extendiendo los brazos._

_Tío y sobrina se estrecharon. Tonks estaba muy feliz de encontrarse por fin con Sirius, su madre le había contado que de pequeños eran muy unidos, y que al contrario de toda la familia de los Black, Sirius era una buena persona. Sin saber por qué Tonks seguía mirando sobre el hombro de su tío favorito a ese extraño de ojos solitarios._

—_Quiero presentarte a un gran amigo —Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acercándola con Lupin._

—_Es mi sobrina favorita Remus, ella es Nympha…_

—_Tonks por favor —Interrumpió ella—, no me gusta mi nombre y prefiero mi apellido —Le extendió la mano y vio como en su mirada se dibujada una tímida sonrisa._

—_Remus Lupin —él le estrechó la mano—, He oído que eres auror —Dijo con interés._

—_Así es, no dejes que mi apariencia torpe y juvenil te engañe, me encanta el peligro, mi trabajo es lo máximo —Respondió ella alegremente._

—_Bien vayamos a la cocina, la junta está a punto de comenzar y tenemos que ponerte al tanto. Por cierto, bonito cabello ¿No crees Remus?_

_En la cara de Lupin apareció de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa y Tonks pensó que a pesar de que sus arrugas prematuras le hacían ver más viejo, la juventud se le asomaba en la cara._

_Tonks se sintió como en casa aquella tarde, había conocido a mucha gente, y a pesar de que la junta era algo formal hubo algunas risas, debido a que Sirius les había contado a todos que Tonks era una metamorfomaga y ella con todo gusto se puso a cambiar su nariz y color de cabello que en ese momento morado, para deleite de la orden. _

_Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Remus la observaba, no sabía por qué no podía dejar de contemplar a esa chica, de alguna forma había venido a darle vitalidad al lugar; Había sentido algo extraño al hacer contacto por primera vez con su mirada… pero ¿Qué era? Tal vez sólo sentía curiosidad porque nunca había visto a nadie así, tan lleno de vida y alegría._

_La vista de Tonks se posó con la de Lupin nuevamente, el cabello de ella volvió a su tono rosa chicle. _

_A ella le intrigaba todo él, parecía un hombre retraído, pero sus ojos vivos e intensos lo delataban. A él le llamaba la atención la chispa que había en su rostro, en su sonrisa._

_.  
><em>

Sin saber los dos, esa noche, habían cambiado el curso de sus vidas. Tonks recordaba aquel día tan lejano, a pesar de que sólo había pasado un año. Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron y con esos pensamientos la metamorfomaga se fue quedando dormida.


	2. Amigos

**Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y que les esté gustando esto, debo decirles que ya tengo varios capítulos escritos y va tomando forma, la inspiración esta al tope wiii. Espero sus reviews ya que por ahora no he recibido y espero que es ano sea una señal de que me quieren matar o algo asi TTuTT, bueno sin más los dejo con el 2° cap y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo los tomo prestados sin fines d elucro.**

…**..**

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

Abrió los ojos. Afuera se oían los pájaros que revoloteaban y el sol ya había comenzado a colarse por la ventana de su habitación, indicando que debía levantarse.

Suspiró, era extraño, no tenía mucho que había aprendido a hacer eso.

Lupin se recostó en su cama, no tenía ganas de moverse, ni de salir, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que se toparía con su realidad, la realidad que en ese momento dolía y lo hacía sentirse más vivo y triste que nunca.

Se vistió sin ninguna prisa y bajó a prepararse el desayuno. Miró a su alrededor, la casa de sus padres era tan solitaria. En cierto modo Lupin creía que ese lugar se parecía a él. Viejo, solo y descuidado…

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y se llevó la taza de té a la boca. No podía sacársela de la cabeza y lo intentaba, una y otra vez sin éxito.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Tonks, quizás se estuvieran evitando mutuamente y eso, aunque no lo hiciera sentir bien, era lo mejor. Pero ahí envuelto en su solitaria guarida los pensamientos lo acosaban, llegaban de la nada.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, era como si algo o alguien le hubiese quitado las fuerzas, las ganas de realizar cualquier cosa, todos sus movimientos los dirigía la inercia. No recordaba haberse sentido así ni de adolescente.

Lupin reflexionó ¿a quién iba a engañar?, lo suyo con Tonks desde que había empezado estaba destinado a una sola cosa… terminar sin que comenzara; más por parte de él, que de ella. Creía ser demasiado viejo como para darse el lujo de sentir, y por eso se asombraba que en ese momento Tonks le despertará tantas emociones, siempre había pensado que esa parte de él estaba más que fuera de servicio. Nunca había necesitado a una pareja, o quizás por su condición lobuna siempre supo que estaría solo y la idea se le clavó tanto que ahora era como un paradigma.

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir cosas por ella? Le hubiera encantado saber la respuesta, el día exacto en que se permitió algo así, para mínimamente pensar como hubiera sido mejor actuar y como no con ella, pero no estaba cerca de adivinar esa fecha, aunque seguramente ese sentimiento había crecido durante las juntas y misiones de la orden…

.

_Aquel día la orden se había reunido de nuevo en la lúgubre y polvorosa casa de los Black, parecía que había más pistas sobre Voldemort, debido a esto los planes se tenían que ir modificando por la información nueva._

_Tomaron un receso y poco a poco la mesa del comedor se fue quedando vacía. Sirius y Lupin permanecían sentados, sostenían una acalorada charla._

—_Ya te lo expliqué Sirius, si Dumbledore ha dicho que no debemos decirle nada a Harry por ahora eso tenemos que hacer, y no me mires así —dijo Lupin al ver la cara que ponía su amigo. —A mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero por algo…_

—_Ahí vas con eso Lunático, basta ya— Protestó Sirius golpeando la mesa con el puño —¿Te imaginas como debe estar Harry? ¡Sus tíos lo aborrecen! Encima todos tenemos prohibido escribirle, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione pueden ¡ha de estar vuelto loco! O dime ¿tú estarías muy feliz? No comparto la opinión de Dumbledore, ¿Es que nadie entiende que no siempre puede tener la razón?_

_Lupin no respondió. No quería seguir discutiendo con la necedad y el enfado de Sirius, sabía que no tenía sentido. Desde que Dumbledore les pidió a toda la Orden que no hicieran contacto con Harry por su propia seguridad, Sirius había externado todos los días su molestia y él ya se estaba cansando de intentar hacerlo razonar. _

_De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una melena color rosa chicle que acababa de pasar e iba siguiendo a Molly Weasley pidiéndole que la dejara ayudar a servir el refrigerio._

—_Te agrada ¿No es así?_

_La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, Lupin volteó a ver a Sirius para descubrir que el enojo de Canuto se había marchado, ahora lucia divertido por haberlo pillado en la jugada._

—_¿Q-que dices? —respondió el como si la pregunta fuera una ofensa._

—_Vamos Remus, he visto como la miras, y parece que se llevan… bastante bien, mejor de lo que te hubieras podido llevar con una mujer si me lo preguntas._

_A pesar de los años Sirius lo seguía conociendo bien._

—_Sólo somos amigos, eso es todo, no pretendo…—contestó nervioso Lupin._

—_¿Y quién dijo otra cosa? Remus, tu cara te delata así que trata de ser más discreto, es mi sobrina recuérdalo. —Sirius rió al ver que su amigo fruncía la boca —No tiene nada de malo, solo que he notado como están las cosas entre ustedes, y creo Remus que ya es hora que sientes cabeza, te estas quedando amigo, ella es una buena chica, algo torpe pero no me puedes negar que tiene su encanto._

—_Yo… en mi condición prefiero estar solo, lo sabes… _

—_Pero cuando estas con ella no lo parece._

_Sirius se levantó de la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. Algo dentro de él se estaba despertando, y no precisamente su hombre lobo interior. _

_La conversación había sido tan abrumadora que decidió que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco, aunque no sabía si era mejor quedarse adentro que ir a afuera, el jardín estaba hecho un revoltijo, ni siquiera parecía que ahí pudieran existir flores. _

_Lupin dio unos cuantos pasos al centro del patio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotando su frente._

—_¿Estas preocupado por Harry? —Preguntó una jovial voz detrás de él._

_Lupin volteó a verla _

—_Sí, algo, como todos, es nuestra prioridad como Dumbledore siempre dice, el pobre no ha recibido noticias de nadie, seguramente ha de estar desesperado. Pero en este momento me preocupa más Sirius, está muy molesto no está nada de acuerdo._

—_Uuumhh, no le hagas mucho caso seguramente se le pasará, si Dumbledore lo dice es por algo ¿no?_

_Lupin asintió y ambos guardaron silencio. Desde que Tonks llegó a la orden se habían hecho buenos amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo platicando en los recesos junto con los demás, o ellos dos solos, Sirius tenía razón se llevaban bastante bien. A pesar de que él siempre había sido serio, con ella no se podía, conservaba su postura pero Tonks siempre hacia que sacara una sonrisa._

—_¿Cómo es él, Remus? ¿Cómo es Harry? Es el centro de conversación de todos, pero, quisiera saber más._

_Él se concentró._

—_Veamos… Si te refieres físicamente, es igual a James, el cabello, las facciones, la postura hasta los lentes —En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa amplia—. Pero los ojos definitivamente son de Lily. Si te refieres a qué tipo de persona es, yo diría que, a pesar de no tener a sus padres, Harry es muy fuerte, es un chico inteligente, que se preocupa siempre por lo demás, pero es un poco, ¿cómo decirlo? a veces se deja llevar por sus impulsos cuando se enoja, ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo Tonks._

—_Eso espero. Bien Remus y ¿Qué te trae por este bello jardín? —Pregunto ella sarcásticamente con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad._

—_Sólo quería estirarme, las reuniones son tediosas._

—_¿Te apetece tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?_

—_Claro, seria refrescante._

—_Bien vayamos a la cocina, prepararé para todos y…_

—_Será mejor que te ayude no vayas a dejar sin loza a la orden._

—_Que malo eres Remus._

_Lupin no recordaba a nadie con quien pudiera bromear tanto, a excepción por supuesto de James y Sirius, pero una mujer, ni siquiera con Lily. _

_De repente un alboroto se oyó dentro de la casa. Tonks y Lupin se miraron y corrieron adentro._

_Un fénix brillante entró al comedor y se suspendió en el aire. El Patronus de Dumbledore acaba de llegar._

"_Dementores en Little Whinging, Harry usó magia, voy camino al ministerio a arreglar este asunto, deben ir por él" La conocida voz del profesor se fue apagando conforme el mensaje terminaba._

_Tonks pudo ver que en la cara de Lupin se mezclaba la preocupación con la desesperación. Sirius acaba de explotar y discutía con Molly a gritos._

—_Hey —Tonks le tiró de la manga y él volteó a verla—, todo va a estar bien Remus, iremos por el chico, por fin podré conocerlo ¿no crees? —Su voz tenía impregnado un alegre acento._

—_Lo sé, pero, estoy algo preocupado… ¿Cómo es posible que haya dementores en…?_

—_Si Remus, pero no eres el único, míralos a todos — Lupin giró la cabeza y comenzó a observar las caras de ansiedad de todos los ahí presentes—, tranquilo, iremos por Harry, estaré contigo, nada malo va a pasar, soy tu amiga para eso estoy-_

_Lupin la miró atónito, hacia un momento Tonks había usado su encantadora sonrisa, pero la última frase la había dicho seria, y sin duda lo había tranquilizado un poco. Él le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón en señal de agradecimiento, entonces fue a reunirse con Ojoloco, Arthur y Sirius._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_Todos bajaron de sus escobas, era impresionante cuantas personas se habían reunido en tan poco tiempo para ir a rescatar a Harry. _

_Para desagrado del Sirius, toda la orden había acordado que permaneciera en el cuartel, aunque estaba más que puesto para marcharse. _

_Antes de que todos emprendieran el vuelo Sirius hizo de las suyas…_

—_¡Hey Tonks! ¡Cuídalo por mi!—gritó con una sonrisa falsa en la boca_

_Y Lupin solo pudo lanzarle una mirada fulminante antes de sentirse elevarse, su actitud le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, James y Sirius siempre estaban molestando gente mientras él se devoraba un libro o se quedaba callado._

_Moody, Lupin y Tonks fueron a la cabeza._

_El lugar estaba muy oscuro._

—_Bien, una vez que abra la puerta quiero que todos entren deprisa —Dijo Ojoloco por encima de su hombro._

_La cerradura pegó un fuerte chasquido y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa._

_Debido a que todos estaban muy pegados y tenían que dar pasos pequeños, Tonks estuvo a punto de resbalarse, como acostumbraba, pero pudo sostenerse al sentir que alguien rodeaba su brazo derecho, no supo quién era, pero de pronto su mano recorrió aquel brazo por encima de la túnica hasta que llegó a la mano, unos rasguños le revelaron al identidad de su salvador, y ella sólo pudo sonreír._

—_Baja la varita, muchacho; a ver si le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien —Se escuchó decir a Moody al frente del grupo._

—_¿Profesor Moody? —Preguntó el chico con tono inseguro_

—_No sé si debes llamarme "profesor" —gruñó—; nunca llegué a enseñar gran cosa, ¿no? Baja, queremos verte bien._

_Harry bajó un poco la varita, pero sin dejar de asirla con fuerza, y no se movió. Tenía motivos de sobra para desconfiar. _

—_No pasa nada, Harry. Hemos venido a buscarte._

_A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. También conocía esa voz, aunque hacia un año entero que no la oía._

—_¿P-Profesor Lupin? —Dijo con incredulidad—. ¿Es usted?_

_Tonks se estaba desesperando, todos estaban apretujados y al parecer nadie tenía la intención de iluminar el lugar._

—_¿Por qué estamos aquí a oscuras? —Preguntó ella —¡Lumos!_

_La punta de una varita se encendió e iluminó el vestíbulo con una luz mágica. Harry parpadeó. Las personas que había abajo estaban apiñadas alrededor del pie de la escalera, con la mirada fija en él; algunas estiraban el cuello para verlo mejor._

_Remus Lupin era quien estaba más cerca de Harry. Aunque todavía era muy joven. Lupin parecía cansado y muy enfermo; tenía más canas que la última vez que lo había visto, y llevaba la túnica más remendada y raída que nunca. Con todo, sonreía abiertamente a Harry, quien intentó devolverle la sonrisa pese a la conmoción. Harry pudo notar algo diferente en él esta vez, algo que en años anteriores no le había visto, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era._

—_¡Oh! Es como me lo imaginaba —dijo Tonks mientras mantenía la varita iluminada en lo alto. A Harry le pareció la más joven del grupo; tenía el rostro pálido en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y centellantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y color violeta intenso—. ¿Qué hay, Harry?_

_Después de que Harry hubiera sido interrogado por Lupin para saber si era él el verdadero Harry o no y de que Moody le hubiera regañado por ponerse la varita en la parte trasera de los jeans aquel lugar parecía explotar de felicidad y el mismo Harry también._

—_¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la Madriguera? —Inquirió Harry esperanzado poco tiempo después._

—_No, no vamos a la Madriguera —contestó Lupin, y le hizo señas al muchacho para que entrara a la cocina. El grupito de magos los siguió; todavía miraban a Harry con curiosidad—. Eso sería demasiado arriesgado. Hemos montado el cuartel general en un lugar indetectable. Nos ha costado bastante tiempo…_

_En ese instante Ojoloco Moody estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo de una botella de su bolsillo; su ojo mágico giraba en todas direcciones, deteniéndose en cada uno de los electrodomésticos de los Dursley._

—_Este es Alastor Moody, Harry —prosiguió Lupin, señalando a Moody._

—_Si ya lo sé —dijo Harry incómodo, pues le resultó extraño que le presentaran a alguien a quien durante un año había creído conocer. _

—_Y esta es Nymphandora…_

_Tonks se horrorizó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante; Lupin sabía de sobra que odiaba su nombre, pero siempre que podía la presentaba así, sólo para hacerla rabiar un poco._

—_No me llames Nymphandora, Remus —protestó ella estremeciéndose—. Me llamo Tonks _

—_Nymphandora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido —Terminó Lupin, algo divertido._

_.  
><em>

Lupin salió de su ensimismamiento al notar que la taza de té ya estaba vacía… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí como tonto recordando? Se paró rápido de la mesa, debía ir a la madriguera a ver a los Weasley, no tenía buenas noticias, se había suscitado más ataques de dementores y a Igor Karkaroff lo encontraron en su casa con la marca tenebrosa. Sabía que no iba a ser grato llevar esas noticias al cumpleaños #16 de Harry pero, debía hacerlo y sólo rogaba no encontrarse a Tonks ahí también


	3. Patronus

**Hola de nuevo! aqui estoy dejándoles el 3er cap! n.n espero pronto sus reviews, gracias por leer. **

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Patronus<strong>

Tonks se acomodó el cuello de la capa, el expreso de Hogwarts acababa de hacer su arribo entre fumarolas blancas. Los chicos que bajan del tren iban con una sonrisa en los labios, ansiosos, reían al encontrarse con los amigos que extrañaron en las vacaciones, hablaban en voz alta, corrían a abrazarse, el ambiente estaba lleno de felicidad, sentimiento que no se le podía contagiar en ese momento.

Vio como Hermione y Ron bajaban sin Harry. Era extraño verlos sin él, pero no se alarmó decidió esperar, seguramente Harry andaba por ahí saludando a otros compañeros de Gryffindor.

Tenía semanas con ese dolor en el pecho, deprimida y aunado a eso su apariencia desmejorada día a día, su cabello ya no cambiaba de color, se había vuelto oscuro como su mirada, triste.

Se había mudado a Hogsmeade para poder patrullar la escuela, su idea de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar estaba resultando contraproducente, porque el lugar quisiera o no le traía recuerdos.

"Bien Tonks has venido al lugar donde Remus era profesor, donde todo te recuerda a él" se felicitaba a ella misma por su gran hazaña.

Había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle al decidir ir a Hogwarts, o quizás una parte de ella lo había ignorado.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando el lugar, no lo había visto bajar, no había luces de Harry Potter.

Tenía poco tiempo antes de que el expreso regresara a Londres, abrió una de las puertas y subió, el lugar estaba vacío y sucio, en los asientos y en el piso podían verse las cajitas que envolvían a las ranas de chocolate; decidió transportarse a otra sala. De pronto notó que el vagón siguiente tenia las cortinas hacia abajo, y eso le pareció sospechoso, que ella pudiera recordar nadie bajaba todas las cortinas, aunque podía tratarse de una broma decidió abrir la puerta.

El tren se sacudió, haciendo que Harry rodara hacia un lado. Ahora estaba contemplando la polvorienta parte baja de los asientos en lugar del techo. El piso comenzó a vibrar mientras la máquina del tren empezaba a cobrar vida. El expreso de marchaba sin que nadie supiera que él seguía dentro…

Entonces sintió que su capa invisible se alzaba sobre él y una voz le decía:

—¿Qué hay Harry?

Vio un rayo de luz roja y su cuerpo se descongeló, ahora podía moverse a una posición más digna, rápidamente se limpió la sangre de su pálido rostro con el dorso de su mano y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Tonks quien sostenía la capa invisible que acababa de quitarle encima.

—Más vale que salgamos de aquí rápido —dijo, mientras las ventanas del tren se oscurecían con el vapor y empezaba a moverse fuera de la estación. —Vamos, saltemos.

Harry se apresuró después de ella hacia el corredor. Tonks abrió la puerta del tren y saltó a la plataforma, aunque parecía que se deslizaba debajo de ellos mientras el tren avanzaba. Él la siguió, aterrizando inestablemente, luego se enderezaron justo a tiempo para ver al brillante maquina escarlata de vapor que ganaba velocidad y daba vuelta, se perdía de vista.

El viento frio de la noche estaba entrando en su adolorida nariz. Tonks lo miraba; se sentía enojado y apenado de lo que hubiera descubierto en una posición tan ridícula. Ella notó que no era la única incómoda con la situación y silenciosamente le regresó la capa invisible.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Draco Malfoy —dijo amargamente. —Gracias por… bueno…

—No hay problema —dijo Tonks, sin sonreír. De lo que Harry podía ver en la oscuridad, ella traía un look triste de cabello esponjoso, como el que traía cuando la vio en la madriguera.

—Te puedo arreglar la nariz si te quedas quieto.

Harry no pensó mucho en esa idea, había pensado en visitar a Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, en quien tenía un poco más de confianza cuando se refería a hechizos curativos, pero sería muy grosero se lo decía, aunque que se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos.

—"Episkey" —dijo Tonks

La nariz de Harry se sintió muy caliente y luego muy fría. Levantó su mano y la sintió con cuidado. Parecía estar curada.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Será mejor que te pongas de nuevo esa capa y podremos caminar hacia la escuela —dijo Tonks, aún sin sonreír. Mientras Harry se la ponía de nuevo, ella movió su varita, una inmensa criatura plateada de cuatro patas emergió de ésta y se dirigió hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Eso es un Patronus? —preguntó Harry, quien había visto a Dumbledore enviar mensajes como esos.

Tonks se incomodó un poco por el tono en que Harry hacia esa pregunta. Era verdad su Patronus había adoptado una forma muy extraña en los últimos meses, que parecía delatarla un poco.

—Sí, estoy enviando un aviso al castillo de que te tengo, o se preocuparán. Vamos, será mejor que no tardemos.

Se alivió que Harry no le hiciera más preguntas. Era el primero que venía su Patronus cambiado. Por alguna razón la situación con Remus le afectaba a ese grado de que su protección, su sello personal, lo que significaba un Patronus había cambiado… ¿Es que ni eso era suficiente para convencerlo?

Se dirigieron hacia el camino que llevaba a la escuela.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Me di cuenta que no bajaste del tren y sabía que tenías esa capa. Pensé que quizás te ocultabas por alguna razón. Cuando vi las persianas corridas en un compartimiento, creí que debía revisar.

—Pero ¿que estás haciendo aquí? de cualquier modo— preguntó Harry

—Me estoy quedando en Hogsmeade por el momento, para dar a la escuela una protección extra —contestó Tonks

—¿Eres sólo tu quien está en Hogsmeade o …?

—No, Proudfoot, Savage y Dawlish está también aquí.

—Dawlish ¿Ese auror a quien Dumbledore atacó el año pasado?

—Así es.

Se encaminaron cuidadosamente por la oscura y desierta vereda, siguiendo las frescas y recién hechas huellas de los carruajes.

Después de un rato caminando vieron los grandes pilares en ambos lados de las puertas, cada uno coronado por un cerdo alado. Harry se acercó a la puerta y la empujó, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con cadenas.

El chico intentó con Alohomora, pero nada pasó. Tonks le indicó que Dumbledore personalmente había encantado la puerta, entonces Harry sugirió escalar un muro a lo que ella indiferentemente contestó que tenían hechizos anti-intrusos, la seguridad se había reforzado bastante ese verano en el castillo.

—Alguien viene por ti —dijo Tonks —Mira.

Una lámpara venía balanceándose desde el camino del castillo. En unos momentos la ganchuda nariz y el cabello largo y negro de Severus Snape apareció ante ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo con desdén, sacando su varita y golpeando una vez el candado, para que las cadenas se enrollaran hacia atrás y las rejas se abrieran.

—Que agradable que hayas aparecido, Potter, aunque evidentemente has decidido que el atuendo de la túnica de la escuela disimularía tu apariencia.

—No pude cambiarme, no tenía mi… —empezó a decir Harry, pero Snape lo calló.

—No hay necesidad de esperar Nymphandora, Potter está… más que… seguro en mis manos.

—Esperaba que Hagrid obtuviera el mensaje—dijo Tonks, haciendo un gesto.

—Hagrid estaba retrasado para el banquete de inicio de cursos, igual que Potter, así que lo tome yo en su lugar. Y de paso, —dijo Snape, haciéndose hacia atrás para permitir a Harry que pasara. —Estaba interesado en ver tu nuevo Patronus.

Snape cerró la puerta en su cara con un ruidoso golpe y volvió a pegarle al candado con su varita, para que las cadenas regresaran a su lugar.

—Creo que estaba mejor el anterior —dijo Snape, la malicia en su voz era inequívoca. —El nuevo se ve débil.

Mientras Snape giraba la linterna, Harry observó brevemente la mirada en shock y de enojo en el rostro de Tonks. Luego la oscuridad la cubrió de nuevo.

—Buenas noches —le gritó Harry sobre su hombro, cuando caminaba con Snape de regreso a la escuela. —Gracias por… todo.

—Nos vemos, Harry. —alcanzó ella a articular

* * *

><p>Algo corto no? ojalá les haya gustado pronto el cap 4 n.n *w*<p> 


	4. El Gran Dia

**Hey hey! he de tenerles una buena noticia y una mala n.n la buena es que ya terminé este fic wiiiii *w* y la mala es que la seguiré subiendo gradualmente, creo XD. Espero sus Reviews, gracias a las personas que han puesto en alerta este fic n.n espero les guste y no me odien mucho ojojojo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El Gran Día<strong>

—Idiota —Murmuró Tonks mientras pateaba una piedra y se alejaba del castillo dando grandes zancadas.

Iba de vuelta a Hogsmeade para patrullar el lugar. Podía sentir su cara enrojecida y apretaba los puños. Estaba enfurecida. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¡Que le importaba a Snape su desmejorado y cambiado Patronus! Lo que hubiera querido hacerle con aquel comentario lo había logrado. Podía recordar su horrible sonrisa hinchada de satisfacción.

Tonks lanzó un bufido de enojo y se detuvo. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Remus había sido tan amable con ella? ¿Por qué se había acercado tanto? Si al final no quería nada; ¿Por qué le habló de tantas cosas? ¿Por qué le contó sobre su niñez y su familia? ¿Por qué era tan caballeroso, le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía? Quizás la que había confundido las cosas era ella, pero estaba segura de que no.

La acongojada chica miró el cielo estrellado y un escalofrío la recorrió, el corazón se le aceleró al recordar, el cielo se veía como en aquella noche en que se lo dijo…

_La madriguera iba abarrotándose, los miembros de la orden del fénix llegaban en grupitos. Hacía poco habían acordado que grimmauld place ya no era un lugar seguro para el cuartel; al morir, Sirius Black le había dejado a su adorado ahijado Harry la casa, pero por tradición familiar esta, pasaba directamente a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, ciertamente no podían arriesgarse a que la mortífaga entrara un día por la puerta principal sin previo aviso, por ello habían movido de lugar a la orden a un sitio que contrastaba totalmente con la antigua casita de los Black: La Madriguera. El lugar se sentía acogedor gracias a los esmerados cuidados de Molly Weasley._

_A pesar de que aún tenían unos meses para que las vacaciones terminaran, el plan ya estaba hecho. Dumbledore le mandaría a Harry una carta explicándole que iría por él para trasladarlo a la madriguera, pero antes visitarían a Horece Slughorn para convencerlo que Hogwarts era mucho más interesante que estar retirado y de ambulante de casa en casa muggle. Ahora sólo debían esperar a que el profesor y Harry llegaran._

_Todo eso había pasado a segundo plano para Tonks en ese instante. Miraba a Remus leer el periódico, y repasaba sus facciones como si no las conociera ya de sobra. Las manos le sudaban y empezaba a creer que se estaba viendo demasiado obvia._

_El corazón le latía bruscamente, tenía días pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer; una y mil veces se lo pregunto a si misma: ¿Estás segura? Y una y mil veces la respuesta fue sí._

_En las últimas semanas se habían suscitado muchas noticias en el mundo mágico. _

"_**Harry Potter: ¿El Elegido?**_

_**Los rumores continúan volando acerca del misterioso y reciente disturbio ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue visto una vez más…"**_

_Remus repasaba la misma línea del periódico por 5ª vez. ¿Porque aquella bruja de cabello color chicle temblaba de pies a cabeza? No quería mirarla los ojos para no parecer evidente pero, se daba cuenta que Tonks tenía algo extraño. Intentó concentrarse en el periódico, aunque sospechaba que acabaría leyendo 5 veces cada una de las frases de la noticia del Profeta. Estaba inquieto, jugaba con los pies y se sentía algo nervioso ¿por qué? Porque Nymphandora Tonks no dejaba de mirarlo. Suspiró involuntariamente sin dejar de fijar la vista engañando a su mente para que leyera una nota que ni recordaba cual era el encabezado. _

_Lo tenía claro y en cierto aspecto estaba un poco disgustado consigo mismo ¿Por qué se lo había permitido? Nunca le había pasado ¿Por qué se había concedido sentir algo por la mujer que tenía al extremo de la mesa? _

_Se la habían pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo, platicando, y ayudándose cuando estaban en la Orden que por alguna broma del destino, e involuntariamente, Lupin se dejó llevar de más, sin querer, sin planearlo, sin duda era un sentimiento revitalizante, pero, la voz de la mente del hombre lobo se alzaba a la voz del corazón y le gritaba que era un error, que estaba mal, que usara su raciocinio como siempre; Había meditado y sabía la respuesta, era algo imposible, la miraba a ella, joven, hermosa, alegre y se miraba a sí mismo, viejo, pobre, desempleado, con ropa raída, canoso y sobre todo… hombre lobo. Para él era tonto pensar que Tonks lo mirara con otros ojos más que de amistad ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría fijarse en alguien como él? _

_No era algo fácil, y no quería meter la pata como siempre, pero definitivamente no se arriesgaría si no hubiera notado en los azules ojos de Remus que él también sentía algo, que había esperanza._

_Lo sentía en su pecho, era algo que la embargaba de pies a cabeza, estar así, por alguien, por él, era algo nuevo. _

_No podía esconderlo, albergaba una felicidad en ella que pedía a gritos ser liberada, estaba decidido, hoy sería el día._

_Lupin dejó el periódico en la mesa, era inútil, no podía seguir leyendo. Se paró y fue hacia el jardín de la madriguera._

_Tonks tomó aire y recordó sentirse adolecente envuelta en esa sensación de como si flotara al caminar, lo vio dirigirse hacia afuera, era su oportunidad._

_Lupin se estiró cuán largo era, y miró hacia arriba, el cielo estrellado se veía hermoso._

—_Hola Remus… —saludó ella intentando actuar natural _

_Se paró junto a él y dirigió la vista hacia arriba, la noche estaba hermosa._

—_Vaya… se ve espectacular…_

_Sus miradas chocaron, Lupin dirigió rápido la vista a otro lado y ella se ruborizó._

—_¿Podemos hablar? —Le dijo con el corazón a mil._

—_¿Sucede algo? __—__Preguntó él, pensando que tal vez ella tenía un problema._

—_Na-nada grave._

_Ambos caminaron por inercia apartándose un poco más de la casa. Lupin se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos._

—_Tonks ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme, que los demás no puedan saber? Porque todos debemos tener la información para poder…_

—_No Remus no es nada acerca de Harry o que tenga que ver con la orden —Dijo ella jugando con las manos_

_Tonks disimuló mirando hacia el cielo, la vista era preciosa, perfecta para la ocasión, pensó._

—_Bueno pues tú dirás —Le animó el_

_Regresó la mirada hacía él, sus ojos cansados la miraban profundamente._

—_Bueno Remus, es que yo… —vaciló un poco —eres un gran amigo ¿sabes? te aprecio muchísimo, hemos pasado tantas cosas… me has ayudado tanto…_

—_La que me ha ayudado a mi eres tú Tonks, soy una persona algo extraña pero contigo, bueno… tu sabes más cosas de mí que cualquier persona —dijo Lupin sorprendiéndose que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca._

_Eso alentó a Tonks._

—_Remus… estoy enamorada de ti_

_La sonrisa se le borró de golpe a Lupin y adoptó su olvidada cara de seriedad, desvió la mirada hacia la luna. El silenció se volvió pesado y Tonks no comprendía porque se había puesto así. Remus colocó sus manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta y volteó a verla._

—_Tonks, esto no está bien. Es una locura._

_No era la respuesta que ella esperaba._

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_¡Mírame! No soy una persona para ti, yo… soy viejo, pobre y peligroso._

—_¿Qué es lo que dices? —masculló ella asombrada_

—_Tonks eres joven y lista, podrás encontrarte a alguien de tu edad y vivir tranquilamente, no soy quien para ti._

—_No me digas lo que debería hacer, yo te quiero a ti, a mí no me importa nada de eso que dices._

_El semblante de Lupin se endureció más._

—_Nymphandora…_

—_Tonks—corrigió ella molesta. Algo en su interior se quebró._

—_Debemos alejarnos, mira, yo, te aprecio mucho pero esto está mal…_

—_¿Por qué decides por mí? ¿Estas tratando de decirme que mis sentimientos están mal? Por favor Remus, ¿Es porque eres un hombre lobo?_

—_¿Y porque otra cosa podría ser? —soltó él al fin._

—_¿Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí? —preguntó ella acercándose a él._

_Lo había acorralado, y el mismo con esa contestación se había delatado…_

—_Contéstame Remus, dímelo, dime que no sientes nada por mí y te dejaré en paz._

_Él guardó silencio, trataba de meditar sus palabras._

—_No es eso… tú me agradas mucho, pero es que, no podemos estar juntos, lo mejor es que nos alejemos, olvidemos esto y…_

—_No entiendes, esto que siento no es algo que pueda olvidar, no es algo que quiera borrar de mí, te amo._

_Lupin sintió algo en la boca del estómago, oírla hablar así… era mágico, pero…_

—_Lo-lo siento pero… Tonks, hay que ser sensatos, usa la razón, podría matarte…_

—_¡No! ¡Por primera vez en tu vida usa tú el corazón y no la cabeza…!_

—_¡Tonks! ¡Remus! Los estoy buscando la cena esta… Oh vaya, disculpen…—dijo la señora Weasley desde la puerta de la casa al mirar las caras de ambos, tenía la sensación de haber interrumpido algo importante_

—_No te preocupes Molly, enseguida vamos. —Contestó el ex profesor con una melancólica sonrisa_

_Se volvió hacía ella de nuevo, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tonks y le susurró:_

—_Aunque quisiera con todas mis fuerzas esto no puede ser, perdóname —Giró sintiéndose un cobarde y comenzó a avanzar de vuelta a la madriguera cuando algo que dijo ella lo hizo pararse en seco…_

—_¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a ser feliz Remus?_

_Lupin se giró y entonces Tonks desapareció entre la oscuridad._


	5. La Querida Tonks

**Hola! seguimos en pie con esta historia, como ya saben ya está terminada, solo seguiré subiendo gradualmente n.n les recuerdo (por si ya se les olvidó) que los diálogos pueden variar ya que no tengo el libro de HP 6 TuT y lo descargué en PDF y NO es la traduccion oficial ok? **

**Espero que les esté gustando y no se desesperen por favor, quise captar todos los huecos en el libro y por eso estará algo largo el fic pero no mucho, gracias por leer.**

**Le doy gracias a gin19 por su review! el primero! gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer y mas en enviarme un comentario espero que te guste n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: La Querida Tonks<strong>

Era increíble cómo se pasaba el tiempo. Ya estaban en navidad, y la extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, seguía sin verla muy a su pesar. Lupin había ido a casa de los Weasley para cenar con la familia de pelirrojos.

Adentro podía sentirse la alegría flotando. Ojala se le pudiera impregnar algo de ello, esa noche había decidido no pensar más y disfrutar de la cena, lo necesitaba. Para él la fecha no significaba mucho, debido a la muerte de sus padres siempre se la había pasado con James o Sirius, pero ahora ellos no estaban. Alguna vez entre sus locas ocurrencias le pasó por la cabeza estar ese día con Tonks, a solas o no, quizás con los Weasley pero disfrutando de la alegre compañía de la metamorfomaga, pero una vez más el raciocinio le decía que no debía involucrarse demasiado con ella y las cosas además no habían quedado en buenos términos.

A lo lejos podía oír a Harry y a Arthur hablar, de un tal Stan Shunpike, pero a pesar de que estaban en la misma mesa, no les prestaba atención.

_**Oh, mi pobre corazón, ¿Dónde se ha ido?**_

_**Me ha dejado por una temporada.**_

Molly Weasley había puesto la radio desde que él se sentó en la mesa. Aquella canción de Celestina Werbeck lo estaba comenzando a molestar, la letra se mezclaba con sus recuerdos, y le susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de Tonks, su grandiosa idea de olvidarse de sus problemas estaba flaqueando.

—Harry, se te ha ocurrido —dijo el señor Weasley —que Snape estuviera simplemente fingiendo…

—¿Fingiendo que ofrecía su ayuda, para averiguar que se trae Malfoy entre manos? —Dijo rápidamente Harry —Si, pensé que diría eso. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabremos?

—Saberlo no es asunto nuestro —dijo Lupin inesperadamente. Había girado su espalda hacia el fuego, y ahora miraba a Harry de frente, al otro lado del señor Weasley, —Es asunto de Dumbledore. Dumbledore confía en Severus, y eso debería ser suficiente para todos nosotros.

—Pero —dijo Harry, —tú piensas que Dumbledore se equivoca con Snape.

—La gente lo ha dicho, muchas veces. No importa si confías o no en el juicio de Dumbledore. Yo lo hago, por lo tanto, confío en Severus.

—Pero Dumbledore puede equivocarse —discutió Harry. —Él mismo lo dijo, Y tú…

Miró a Lupin directamente a los ojos.

—¿De verdad te agrada Snape?

—Ni me agrada ni me desagrada Severus —dijo Lupin. —No, Harry, estoy diciendo la verdad —añadió mientras Harry ponía una expresión escéptica. —Nunca seremos amigos íntimos, quizás, después de todo lo que pasó entre James y Sirius y Severus, hay también mucho más rencor. Pero yo no puedo olvidar que durante los años que enseñé en Hogwarts, Severus hizo la Poción Matalobos para mí todos los meses, la hizo perfectamente, y así no tuve que sufrir como hago normalmente cuando hay luna llena.

—Pero, "accidentalmente" dijo que eres un hombre lobo y ¡tuviste que irte! —dijo Harry furiosamente.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

—Se habría sabido de todas maneras. Los dos sabíamos que él quería mi empleo, pero él podía haberme causado un daño mucho mayor, estropeando la poción. Pero me mantuvo sano. Debo estarle agradecido.

—¡Quizá no se atrevió a estropear la poción, con Dumbledore vigilándolo! —dijo Harry.

—Harry, tú estás resuelto a odiarlo —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa vaga. —Y lo entiendo, con James como padre y con Sirius como padrino, has heredado un viejo prejuicio. Por supuesto, cuéntale a Dumbledore lo que nos has contado a Arthur y a mí, pero no esperes que comparta tu punto de vista del asunto; ni siquiera esperes que se sorprenda de lo que le dices. Puede haber sido parte de las órdenes de Dumbledore que Severus interrogara a Draco.

…_**y ahora, rompiste en pedazos completamente el amor**_

_**¡Y yo quisiera que me devolvieras mi corazón!**_

Celestina terminó su canción con una nota larga y muy aguda y un clamoroso aplauso salió de la radio al que la señora Weasley se unió con entusiasmo. A Lupin le parecía horrible aquella canción, era como si en esa habitación, solo estuvieran la radio y él; se imaginaba a Tonks con el cabello oscuro y la piel pálida, cantándole aquella canción cuya letra no podía ser más directa, era algo desagradable.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? —preguntó Harry a Lupin mientras el señor Weasley se animaba a buscar el ponche de huevo y todos los demás se estiraban y empezaban a hablar.

—Oh, he estado bajo tierra —dijo él. —Casi literalmente. Es por eso que no he podido escribir, Harry, enviarte cartas me habría delatado…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado viviendo con mis compañeros, mis iguales—dijo Lupin. —Hombres lobo —añadió, tras la mirada de incomprensión de Harry. —Casi todos ellos están del lado de Voldemort. Dumbledore quería un espía, y yo era la persona ideal.

Lupin se recordó en las cuevas, sólo, alejado de la civilización. Al pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esa misión, le resultaba tan difícil creer que Tonks le dijera que quería estar con él. Los suyos eran unas bestias cuando se transformaban, para ellos era de lo más común matar a alguien infectar a tantas personas como fuera posible; ¿Por qué Tonks no entendía el peligro que él significaba? Al estar en esas condiciones, con su raza lo había meditado más que nunca, aunque ella siguiera insistiendo, él ya había tomado la decisión de no ceder, no podían estar juntos.

Había algo de amargura en su voz, y quizá se dio cuenta de ello, ya que sonrió más cálidamente y continuó —no me estoy quejando; es un trabajo necesario y ¿Quién puede hacerlo mejor que yo? De todos modos, ha sido difícil ganar su confianza. Tengo signos inequívocos de haber intentado vivir entre magos, ya sabes, mientras que ellos han evitado la sociedad normal y viven al margen, robando, y a veces matando para comer.

—¿Cómo es que les agrada Voldemort?

—Ellos creen que, según sus normas, tendrán una vida mejor —dijo Lupin. —Y eso es difícil de discutir con Greyback aquí…

—¿Quién es Greyback?

—¿No has oído hablar de él? —las manos de Lupin se cerraron convulsivamente en su regazo. —Fenrir Greyback es, quizás, el hombre lobo más salvaje vivo hoy en día. Considera que su misión en la vida es morder e infectar a tanta gente como pueda, quiere crear hombres lobo suficientes para vencer a los magos. Voldemort le ha prometido presas a cambio de sus servicios. La especialidad de Greyback son los niños… los muerde cuando son jóvenes, y los cría lejos de sus padres, los cría para que odien a los magos normales. Voldemort ha amenazado con soltarlo entre los hijos e hijas de la gente; es una amenaza que normalmente produce buenos resultados.

Hizo una pausa y entonces dijo —Fue Greyback quien me mordió a mí.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry atónito. —¿Cuándo… cuando eras un niño quieres decir?

—Sí. Mi padre lo había ofendido. Yo no supe, durante mucho tiempo, quien era el hombre lobo que me había atacado, Incluso sentí lástima por él, pensando que no había tenido control, sabiendo cómo se siente la transformación. Pero Greyback no es así. Cuando hay una llena, se coloca cerca de sus víctimas, asegurándose que está lo bastante cerca como para atacar. Lo planea todo. Y éste es el hombre que Voldemort está usando para controlar a los hombres lobo. No puedo fingir que mi particular modo de razonamiento está haciendo muchos progresos, ante la insistencia de Greyback, que afirma que los hombres lobo se merecen la sangre, tanto que deberíamos vengarnos con la gente normal.

—¡Pero tú eres normal! —dijo Harry acaloradamente. —¡Sólo que tienes un… un problema!

No pudo contenerse al ver la cara de Harry y se echó a reír… después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Harry le había contestado lo mismo que Tonks, cuando le confesó que era un hombre lobo…

_**El semblante de Lupin estaba serio, dubitativo. Meditaba la situación, sus pros y sus contras, y definitivamente lo malo le estaba ganando a lo bueno. No era que él fuese negativo o pesimista, sino que, para su gusto era demasiado sensato.**_

—_**Vamos ¿Por qué esa cara? —Preguntó ella acercándose**_

_**Lo había pospuesto una y otra vez, le daba vueltas al asunto, pero estaba consciente que Tonks merecía saberlo, después de todo ya eran buenos amigos.**_

—_**Hay algo que no te he contado sobre mí —comenzó él — algo que no me enorgullece pero que es parte de mi vida, entenderé si después de escucharme no quieres volverme a hablar… enserio…**_

—_**¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo vas a creer que yo voy a querer dejar de llevarme contigo?**_

—_**Soy un hombre lobo.**_

_**Ella lo miró, seria y él tomó vuelo, comenzó a contarle su historia, la chica no decía nada, lo escuchaba atenta sin hacer gestos, y eso le hizo pensar que Tonks estaba buscando la mejor forma de salir corriendo de ahí sin ser descortés.**_

_**Cuando él terminó el relato ella por fin habló.**_

—_**¡Pero tú eres normal! ¡Remus! Eres inclusive más normal que yo—había dicho ella sin ningún rastro de miedo o repulsión a lo que el acababa de revelar.**_

—_**Nadie quiere a los de mi especie Tonks, es por eso que no tengo muchos amigos…**_

_**Ella extendió la mano y le mostró su brillante sonrisa**_

—_**Nymphandora Tonks, Tonks para ti, mucho gusto.**_

_**Él no entendía pero ella le hacía gestos para que continuara y dijera sus líneas.**_

—_**¿Remus Lupin…el gusto es mío? —Aquello había sido una pregunta pero la colorida bruja sonrió y le tomó las manos**_

—_**¿Lo ves? Ahora somos amigos **_

_**Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada**_

El señor Weasley le ofreció un vaso de ponche y él lo aceptó gustoso, sintiéndose un poco alegre al recordar ese viejo momento.

Lupin pasó la noche en la madriguera, era más cálido dormir ahí que en su casa. Al día siguiente todos se reunieron para comer, la compañía de todos lo hacían sentir como en casa (aunque realmente en casa estaba solo, más bien su casa estaba ahí con ellos).

De pronto, al ofrecerle un poco de salsa a Fleur, Ron hizo que el tazón volara hacia arriba de la mesa. Bill agitó su varita y la salsa se elevó en el aire y volvió dócilmente a su lugar.

—Eges tan malo como esa Tonks, —dijo Fleur a Ron cuando terminó de besar a Bill para darle las gracias. —Ella siempre está dando golpes…

A Remus le zumbaron los oídos y pretendió no haber escuchado aquel comentario.

—Invité a la querida Tonks a venir hoy —dijo el señor Weasley, retirando las zanahorias con una fuerza innecesaria y mirando fijamente a Fleur.

Algo en el interior de Lupin le pedía que se levantara y huyera a donde sea que pudiera.

—Pero ella no vendrá ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente, Remus?

"Demonios…" —pensó ¿Qué acaso no había otro tema de conversación que no fuera Tonks? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en abrirle más la herida? Cuando sentía que dejaba de pensar un poco en ella, ahí iban todos y la sacaban a flote.

—No, no he estado en contacto con mucha gente, —dijo Lupin —Pero Tonks tiene su propia familia para reunirse ¿no? —Añadió pareciendo indiferente al asunto.

—Hmm, —dijo la señora Weasley. —Quizás. Pero tengo la impresión de que está planeando pasar las navidades sola, realmente.

Molly le lanzó una mirada molesta a Lupin. Él sabía qué era lo que eso significaba, lo estaba culpando que Tonks se volviera una retraída. Lupin sintió un hueco en el estómago al imaginársela sola en navidad, nadie debía estar solo en esa fecha, la culpa lo invadió mientras se llevaba el guiso a la boca.

De pronto Harry lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—El Patronus de Tonks ha cambiado de forma —le dijo —Snape lo dijo, de todos modos, no sabía que eso podía ocurrir. ¿Por qué razón cambiaria un Patronus?

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse pero se tranquilizó ¿Qué el Patronus de Tonks había cambiado? Se tomó su tiempo para masticar el pavo y tragarlo antes de decir lentamente escogiendo sus palabras:

—A veces… un gran choque… un trastorno emocional…

Seguramente las cosas debían estar tan mal como para que su Patronus cambiara de forma; Lupin se aferraba a creer que no era el único culpable, sino que la muerte de Sirius había dejado bastantes estragos en ella. Antes el Patronus de la metamorfomaga era un lobo, ¿Qué forma podría tener ahora…?

—Parecía grande, y tenía cuatro patas, —dijo Harry golpeado por un repentino pensamiento y bajando su voz. —Hey, ¿No podría ser…?

Lupin tuvo que contener el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Harry y taparle la boca, pero para su suerte eso no fue necesario. Molly se había parado estruendosamente de la mesa y había anunciado con sorpresa y un dejo de desesperación la llegada de su hijo ausente, Percy Weasley. Lo que le indicaba al hombre lobo que era hora de irse.


	6. Navidad

**Hola :) de nuevo, bien vengo a dejarles este cap, ya falta poco para el final n.n ojalá les esté gustando, este capítulo es algo corto, no por falta d eimaginación, sino porque e sun momento breve...  
><strong>

**Gracias a Lost Souls of Destruction por su review! me halaga que sigas mi fic ya que dices que no sueles leer ojalá no te decepciones ojojojo XDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Navidad<strong>

Sabía que era un error el haber ido a ese lugar, por ello aún permanecía afuera, contemplando la casa en una lucha campal interna. Lo cierto era que necesitaba conseguir un poco de felicidad para seguir, necesitaba de sus amigos, olvidar un poco su tristeza, y quería pensar que por ese hecho había llegado hasta ahí, además era navidad. Rezaba al cielo que él no se encontrara ahí, aunque una parte de ella sabía que la probabilidad de que fuera así era muy pequeña.

Tonks caminó por la vereda que llevaba a la madriguera, envuelta en su capa de viaje. El paisaje estaba hermoso, cubierto de nieve, alzó la vista al cielo, los copos chocaban contra su piel, quemaban…

Recordaba que cuando era una niña pequeña esperaba la navidad con ansias, le encantaba salir a su jardín y hacer angelitos de nieve, adornar la casa con su mamá, abrir regalos, pero el día había llegado y ella no sentía ni una pizca de júbilo, más bien se estaba convirtiendo en un día triste. Extrañaba a Remus, las charlas con él, su caballerosidad espontánea, sus ojos azules. Le hubiera encantado pasar la navidad al lado de él, intentar cocinarle algo o que el la ayudara para que no quemara la casa, pero esos sueños locos se reducían eso, sólo sueños.

Oyó unos pasos a lo lejos, alguien se acercaba a ella… De pronto supo que sus oraciones habían sido en vano. Vislumbró la silueta de Remus por el sendero y tuvo unas ganas enormes de esfumarse ahí mismo, si la maleza no hubiera desaparecido a causa de la nieve seguramente habría corrido a esconderse entre ella.

Lupin se quedó sin aliento conteniendo el impulso de darse la vuelta, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse adentro a presenciar el espectáculo sobre Percy, maldita había sido la hora en que decidió que lo mejor era caminar por la nieve para despejar sus ideas.

Ambos se pararon al encontrarse en el camino. Se miraron a los ojos y un extraño silencio incómodo apareció entre los dos. Lupin no sabía cuánto más podría sostenerle la mirada, los ojos de Tonks lucían tristes y lo miraban acusadoramente.

—Creo que no es buena idea que entres en este momento —se atrevió a decir él.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella con preocupación.

—Percy acaba de llegar acompañando al Ministro, de hecho solo han venido a ver a Harry, pero ya te imaginarás la conmoción.

—Pobre Molly, seguro que no la está pasando nada bien.

El silenció volvió. Tonks miraba al piso, jugaba la nieve con su pie y Lupin parecía querer estudiar los copos uno por uno.

—¿Co-como has estado Remus? —dijo ella rompiendo el momento

—Pues no me quejo, en casa ¿Qué podría hacer un hombre sin empleo como yo? Y he visitado a los Weasley un poco… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? —

Se sintió estúpido en ese momento, la simple pregunta pareció una ofensa para Tonks, pues la respuesta estaba en su aspecto.

—No tenías ni que preguntar Remus, pero si realmente quieres saber, no he estado tan bien como tu… —dijo algo molesta

—Harry me comentó lo de tu Patronus… —Lupin no sabía si ese comentario iba a mejorar o empeorar las cosas, pero de todas formas ya se le había escapado de la boca. —sé que lo de Sirius te afectó pero…

—Vamos Remus no me hagas reír, no metas a mi tío en esto, resulta que mi Patronus ahora es un hombre lobo, así que dime ¿Qué tanta culpa tiene Sirius en esto?

Las sospechas de Lupin estaban confirmadas.

—Perdona…

—Déjalo, no importa —contestó ella fingiendo indiferencia.

—Tonks yo… te he echado de menos. —dijo aquello sin querer.

El rostro se le iluminó, aunque la confusión reinaba en su interior. ¿De verdad Remus acaba de decir eso?

—Disculpa no debí decir eso…

—Me hace feliz… —ella mostró su entrañable sonrisa. Y él estuvo a punto de doblegarse.

—Debo irme —dijo él tratando de evitar lo que ya veía venir…

—Remus… dime ¿Qué has pensado todo este tiempo? ¿En verdad no… no podemos…?

—Tonks… —su tono se suavizó. — Discúlpame si te hice pensar algo con mi comentario, no era mi intención. Sabes que no podemos, no debemos estar juntos, ya te lo he dicho.

—Ya vas con eso de nuevo… —ella suspiró. —¿Quién dice que no podemos intentarlo? Dime, Remus sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿Por qué eres tan necio? Ambos no la estamos pasando bien.

Era verdad, ninguno estaba bien, pero él lo ocultaba mejor que ella.

—Es mejor así, sé que ahora nos duele pero es lo mejor para los dos…

Era increíble aquel hombre. Tonks sintió como las orejas se le calentaban y de haber tenido sus poderes en normalidad seguramente habrían cambiado de forma.

—No Remus, será lo mejor para ti, porque prefieres rendirte, pero no es lo mejor para mí, no lo digas como si me hicieras un bien.

—Discúlpame, tengo que irme —Dijo él evitando tener que seguir la pelea… Se detuvo al recordar la fecha que era… —Feliz Navidad…

—Feliz… Navidad —susurró imperceptiblemente ¿Y qué tenían de felices?

No quería mirarla a los ojos, así que pasó al lado de ella sin más y se alejó lo más pronto que pudo, aunque el hecho era tonto, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que Tonks estaba en desacuerdo con esa decisión, lo respetaba y de ninguna forma saldría huyendo tras de él, aunque a veces él desease lo contrario.

Tonks se quedó parada ahí apretando los puños, hubiera querido correr en dirección al hombre lobo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a contenerse, no tenía caso él se mantenía firme en su dedición. Aunque si no quería nada… ¿Por qué le decía que la extrañaba y después salía huyendo como siempre? Eso le hacía daño.

La chica dio media vuelta y caminó un poco, definitivamente no podía entrar a la madriguera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se oyó un ¡Crack! Y las huellas de sus zapatos dejaron de dibujarse en la nieve cuando ella desapareció.

* * *

><p>Yo también dije... maldito Remus XDD pero me encantan estos dos jijiji<p> 


	7. Hogwarts

**Hii! bien creo que no me aguanto las ganas y termino subiendo el siguiente capitulo cada noche ojojojo aguntaré más para subir el final XDD. Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen feliz! pensé que nunca me llegarian XDD gracias a gin19, a Lost Souls of Destruction y a lokalokita por comentarme! :)**

**Bueno este es un cap algo corto si, pero prepárense para los que vienen xD los haré esperar para que sea mas emocionante, XD ok no estoy segura de eso. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de mandarme un review!  
><strong>

**Recuerden los personajes son de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen... los tomo sin fines de lucro :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Hogwarts<strong>

—¡Nymphandora! ¡El desayuno está servido!

Andrómeda miró el reloj de la cocina, en los últimos meses su hija dormía más de lo acostumbrado, se encerraba la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto o simplemente no estaba en casa, y ella podía imaginar el porqué de esa actitud, el nombre comenzaba con _R_ y terminaba con _emus_. Tonks bajó las escaleras estrepitosamente. Dio un mal paso y cayó al piso.

—¡Hay! —chilló, un moretón más al cual darle la bienvenida.

Se levantó sobándose la rodilla.

—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así mamá, no tengo que recordarte que odio mi nombre.

Tonks y Andrómeda se sentaron en la mesa ya servida. Su mamá la miraba minuciosamente.

—Te vez un poco mejor hija…

—Sí creo que lo estoy

Fue sincera. Tenía una semana del encuentro con Remus en la madriguera, y aunque al principio la cabeza no la dejaba en paz durante el día y la noche, sucedió lo mismo de siempre, terminó sobrellevando las cosas.

–¿Dónde está Papá? —Preguntó ella observando el lugar vacío de Ted Tonks.

—En la sala viendo un partido de… ¿cómo se dice? ah sí, futbol, algo parecido al Quidditch. ¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Qué hay sobre Re…?

—Estoy mejor mamá, trato de olvidarme de él ¿Sabes? Preferiría que no lo mencionaras.

—Esta bien. Ha llegado el profeta hoy.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo ella sin interés masticando el almuerzo.

—Parece que las cosas están empeorando.

Andrómeda se paró y fue hasta la estufa para tomar otra ración de comida.

—De hecho, varios vecinos me han comentado que al parecer un hombre ha estado mandando a San Mungo a muchas personas y a otros desafortunadamente los ha matado, no recuerdo bien su nombre, empezaba con G pero… era algo así como Gra… Grey…

Tonks dejó caer su tenedor al plato y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Greyback! — completó Tonks

—Sí, exacto…

—Mamá ¿Dónde está ese periódico? —Preguntó desesperada.

—Lo he dejado en la sala, pero ahí no encontrarás información, solo se menciona algo sobre un niño bajo una maldición, pero nada de ataques de hombres lobo. Si me lo preguntas creo que es una medida que ha adoptado el Profeta para no alarmar a la gente o cabe la posibilidad de que no tengan buenas fuentes de información. Hija, esto sobre los ataques de hombres lobos solo se comenta de boca en boca entre la comunidad maga. Oí que un niño de 5 años de apellido Montgomery falleció debido al ataque, sus hermanas son alumnas en Hogwarts. Deberías comentar esto con la orden o quizás primero con Dumbledore, puede que sean chismes exagerados pero el rumor está algo fuerte, no está de más asegurarse.

Tonks se horrorizó ante ese hecho y recordó lo que Lupin le había dicho una vez:

"_Es el hombre lobo más salvaje vivo hoy en día. Su especialidad son los niños… los muerde cuando son jóvenes, y los cría lejos de sus padres"_

—Gracias mamá, creo que tienes razón.

Tonks salió disparada a la sala, necesitaba comprobar que no se mencionara nada en el diario, tal vez si se decía, pero no con todas las letras del crimen.

Su padre parecía disfrutar de la victoria de su equipo, tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara y estaba despatarrado en el sillón con una bola de golosinas.

Tonks atravesó la habitación, tomó el Profeta y se tiró en otro de los sillones. Revisó cuidadosamente todas las noticias, nada. Excepto una nota pequeña sin fotografía donde se mencionaba que un niño había sido arrestado por asesinar a sus padres, parecía estar bajo la maldición Imperius.

Debía hacer algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. Podría ofrecerle su ayuda para seguir patrullando la escuela, podría intentar hacer algo.

—Tonks ¿Qué sucede? —Gritó su madre desde la cocina

—Regreso más tarde iré a Hogwarts

Tonks tomó su capa y sin más salió de su casa. Tenía un sentimiento de desesperación atrapado en el pecho. Greyback era el culpable de que ella y Lupin no pudieran ser felices, junto con la estúpida necedad de Remus. Aunque el punto no era ese, no iba a dejar que le destrozara la vida a alguien más. Lo que le preocupaba era si Dumbledore realmente estaba enterado de ese asunto.

Tonks corría como loca por los pasillos de la escuela. Si Greyback estaba atacando más frecuentemente de lo normal, quería decir que algo estaba pasando. Dumbledore ya les había comentado que Voldemort estaba persuadiendo a los hombres lobo, quizás los ataques se debieran a que querían reclutar gente para su ejército de mortífagos, que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser- Nombrado estaba por volver.

Llegó a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director y susurró la contraseña, las escaleras aparecieron y ella las siguió. Tocó la puerta y esperó, sonaba el pie con el suelo involuntariamente por la impaciencia. No obtuvo respuesta, y decidió girar la perilla.

Adentro reinaba la tranquilidad, los retratos de los ex directores del colegio dormían y uno que otro se encontraba vacío, Fawkes el hermoso fénix la miraba desde su jaula, Dumbledore no estaba ahí.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la escuela. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que nada, no sin antes hablar con el profesor.

Deambuló un rato y se dio por vencida, estaba a punto de irse cuando a lo lejos vio como un chico conocido se agarraba un pie y con el otro saltaba. ¿Por qué últimamente se tenía que encontrar con Harry?

—¿Harry? —dijo ella acercándose

Harry miró alrededor, sosteniéndose en una pierna y se cayó. Ahí, para su completo asombro, estaba Tonks caminando hacia él como si con frecuencia paseaba por ese pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó sobando su pie ¿Por qué ella siempre lo encontraba tirado en el piso?

—Vine a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Tonks. Harry pensó que se veía terrible: más delgada de lo normal, con el cabello lacio y decolorado.

—Su oficina no está aquí, —dijo Harry —está por el otro lado del castillo, detrás de la gárgola…

—Lo sé, —dijo Tonks —Él no está aquí. Al parecer se fue de nuevo —dijo desilusionada.

—¿No está? —dijo Harry, poniendo su pie lastimado de vuelta en el piso. —Hey… ¿tú no sabes a donde se fue?

—No —dijo Tonks

—¿Para qué lo querías ver?

—Para nada en especial —dijo Tonks, tomando, al parecer inconscientemente la manga de su túnica. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, más bien no estaba de humor desde hacía tanto tiempo —Solo pensé que debería saber lo que está pasando. He oído rumores… gente lastimada.

—Sí, lo sé, todo ha salido en los periódicos, —dijo Harry. —Ese niño intentando matar a sus…

—El profeta a menudo se retrasa, —dijo Tonks sin escucharlo realmente— ¿Has recibido últimamente alguna carta de alguien de la Orden?

—Ya nadie de la orden me escribe. —dijo Harry —No desde que Sirius…

Al oír ese nombre, los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas automáticamente. Intentó reprimirse ignorando aquella charla.

—Lo siento —murmuró torpemente. —Quiero decir… lo extraño, también.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella haciendo como que no había oído nada —Bueno, nos vemos Harry.

Se dio vuelta repentinamente y volvió por el pasillo donde habia venido. Tenia que reconocer que no podía hacer mucho, y vencida se dirigió de nuevo a casa.

Caminó hacia las afueras de Hogwarts para poder desaparecerse, el lugar no dejaba de ser mágico en sí, le traía melancolía. Los recuerdos de su juventud no tan lejana la abordaban. Cuando ella estaba en el colegio muchos le huían, casi no tenía amigos, a pesar de que ella estaba orgullosa de sus poderes, sus demás compañeros la consideraban molesta y muy rara…

Cuando era una niña anhelaba entrar a Hogwarts, le pedía a su mamá que le hablara de sus años en la escuela escuchaba fascinada el relato y se imaginaba yendo por fin. Prto al llegar a la edad y encontrarse al fin en clases, la ilusión habia desaparecido un poco. Siempre se habia idealizado siendo buena estudiante con muchos amigos y tal vez algun novio y de aquello solo habia cumplido la primer cosa.

Los chicos le huían, y al parecer con el paso de los años, las cosas no habian cambiado mucho. El hombre del cual se habia enamorado, era un cobarde. Él también la quería, podía apostarlo, pero se metía tanto en su papel de sufrido y de "no tengo derecho a ser feliz" que tener una conversación con él sobre sentimientos era toda una proeza. Ella habia intentado de todas formas hacerlo entender, para Tonks todo estaba claro, lo amaba y punto. Sí, era un hombre lobo pero estaba más que decidida a sobrellevar eso, a luchar contra lo que fuera, a mandar al diablo a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo. ¿Pero como podía hacer todo eso si el era el primero en salir corriendo?

Una parte de ella estaba resignada, pero la otra, la más grande la sostenía y le decía que siguiera, que Remus no podía negar por siempre sus sentimientos. Pero no sabia como podía seguir alimentando la esperanza si cada vez que veia a Lupin, él la desarmaba, le reducia todo.

No estaba muy segura de quien se arrepentiría primero, si él por negarse al amor o ella por mantener su esperanza con bases inexistentes.


	8. La Batalla

**Ojojojojo haciéndolos esperar un poco que mala soy XD. Bueno está llegando a su fin este fic, espero que les esté gustando y muchisimas gracias a las personas que me están enviando reviews como gin19, Scat of shadown, kathermione y lokalokita. Ojalá les agrade este cap. Lo ultimo que quiero decirles es que, disfruten este pequeño capitulo, ya que los ultimos dos están un poco más largos. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowlin y yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: La Batalla<br>**

Lupin vigilaba la tercera planta donde se encontraba el pasillo que llevaba directo a Hogsmeade, habían montado una guardia en Hogwarts, la Profesora McGonagall había dicho que era solo por precaución, porque Dumbledore se lo había pedido, el director no estaría en el castillo por unas horas. También habían ido Bill y Tonks, a quien había visto recorrer algunos pasillos adentro.

Lupin, suspiró convenciéndose que quisiera o no debía topársela, después de todo ambos estaban en la Orden, era tonto pensar que la sacaría de su vida de una vez por todas, y aunque pudiera no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

Arriba Tonks se encontraba plantada frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, vigilaba los pasillos contiguos, el corazón le latía bruscamente, sabía que Lupin también estaba ahí, aunque lo necesitaba no era el momento para que se pusieran a discutir lo ya hablado miles de veces, se encontraban ahí para cuidar el colegio, era una misión. Aunque verlo de nuevo le daba fuerzas de cierta forma, y de otra la hacía sentir melancólica, aun lo amaba, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban alejados, seguía pensando en el como siempre.

Esa noche habían reforzado el castillo con encantamientos muy poderosos, más de los que normalmente ya tenía, y cada pasadizo secreto estaba siendo vigilado, las cosas se veían tranquilas.

Había pasado casi una hora de normalidad cuando Lupin vio que Ron, Ginny y Neville corrían hacía él de forma despavorida.

—¡Malfoy! —Gritó Ron casi sin aliento —¡Malfoy ha traído a los mortífagos, han entrado por el cuarto de los menesteres!

—Pero… ¿Qué? —Los habían burlado —Vamos, rápido.

Se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall en el camino, le contaron lo sucedido y siguieron escaleras arriba.

Tonks escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la cuarta planta, sin perder más el tiempo se echó a correr. Al llegar ahí vio como un grupo de mortífagos se dirigía hacia la torre de astronomía, su Auror interior le pedía a gritos ser liberado, entonces armándose de valor comenzó a lanzarles hechizos.

Algunos de ellos se voltearon a atacarla, no podía distinguirlos bien, el lugar estaba oscuro y múltiples maldiciones se dirigirán a ella, apenas podía evadirlas.

—¡Nymphandora! —gritó la profesora McGonagall en algún sitio.

Ella volteó buscándolos entre las sombras, pero no podía distinguirlos.

—¡Tonks! ¡Cuidado!

Gritó alguien detrás de ella, la voz era familiar, oía como esa persona se aproximaba corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera voltear sintió como se lanzaban y la abrazaban por detrás cayendo juntos al suelo.

—¡Desmius! —gritó su salvador antes de que tocaran el piso.

Uno de los mortifagos cayó como si fuera una tabla a pocos metros de donde yacía ella. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Se supone que eres un Auror ¿No?Abre bien los ojos!—la regañó la voz levantándose.

Los ojos se le iban acostumbrando ya a la oscuridad. Lupin le lanzó una mirada de reproche pero le extendió el brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; sabía que Tonks era torpe pero se había distraído demasiado y había estado a nada de morir. La bruja lo miraba perpleja pero le tomó la mano y se puso de pie.

—Re-remus… —

—Demonios Tonks, ¿quieres que te maten?

—Sólo me distra…

—Pues que no vuelva a suceder, vamos, será mejor que te quedes cerca

—¿Qué me…? ¿Qué me quede cerca de ti…?

—No pretenderás que te maten o ¿sí? podré cubrirte si estamos juntos, anda vamos.

Lupin no pudo evitar reprimirle una sonrisa, ella lo miraba confundida pero asintió con el rostro iluminado y el hombre lobo pudo ver en su mirada a la Auror que llevaba por dentro; ella estaba lista para pelear y darlo todo y él quería protegerla en esos momentos, esa era la única forma en que podía demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Todos se dispersaron, el profesor Flitwick llego a ayudarlos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos chorros de luces de todos colores iluminaban el pasillo, cada uno fue encontrando oponente rápidamente.

Lupin vio como uno de los mortífagos, al parecer llamado Gibbon salió de la pelea y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Tonks luchaba con un mortífago de cabello rubio, le había lanzado un hechizo y ella alcanzó a esquivarlo.

Los mortífagos los estaban superando en número, necesitaban más ayuda, todos parecían querer luchar hasta morir. Tonks miraba de reojo a Lupin quien se mantenía a unos pocos metros de ella sorteando chorros de luz.

De pronto una figura enorme surgió de entre los mortífagos, tenía el cabello enmarañado en la cara, olía a sangre.

Lupin abrió los ojos de par en par, Greyback había fijado la vista hacia Bill Weasley.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y después de tumbar al mortífago con el que estaba luchando, se encaminó hacia el hombre lobo.

—¡Bill! ¡Espera! —le gritó Lupin que no se podía librar de su oponente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Bill le había lanzado un hechizo a Greyback y le había atinado arrancándole un pedazo de carne, lanzó un estridente grito y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Fenrir se había lanzado hacia el pelirrojo haciendo que su varita cayera lejos, comenzando a arañarle la cara y azotándolo contra el suelo.

Tonks intentó distinguir a Malfoy entre la pelea, pero al parecer había desaparecido, seguramente se había dirigido a las escaleras porque unos mortífagos se desprendían del duelo e iban en esa dirección, Greyback también los seguía. El último mortífago que subía las escaleras se volteó, murmuró algo y apuntó en el primer escalón de esta.

Neville se abrió paso entre las maldiciones que iban y venían y corrió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras para perseguirlos pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el primer peldaño salió rebotando hacia atrás y estrellándose en la pared.

Ginny vio como Snape se acercaba al campo de batalla pero una maldición iba directo hacia ella y se agachó, perdiendo de vista al profesor.

Lupin siguió a Snape con la mirada mientras continuaba combatiendo, este atravesó la barrera de la escalera como si no existiera, entonces al hombre lobo se le ocurrió que tal vez el hechizo ya había perdido su efecto y fue corriendo detrás de él.

—¡Remus no! ¡Pasará lo mismo que con Neville! —le grito la metamorfomaga

Ella tenía razón, para la sorpresa de Lupin salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo violentamente de espaldas al suelo.

Repentinamente el mortífago que estaba luchando contra Ginny lanzó un hechizo que fue a dar al techo, Lupin se levantó y fue a reunirse con todos que cubrían a Neville y Bill aun tirados en el piso, la mitad del techo de desplomó rompiendo el hechizo de las escaleras que dirigían a la torre de astronomía.

Solo pasaron cerca de 5 minutos cuando de entre el polvo Snape salió acompañado de Malfoy, nadie hizo nada, solo los miraron pasar y se prepararon para luchar con los mortífago que los estaban persiguiendo.

La pelea se reanudó. Los mortífagos y Fenrir Greyback descendían de las escaleras.

A Tonks le pareció escuchar que Snape había gritado algo, pero no supo lo que era.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —

Harry sintió a Fenrir desmayarse contra él, con gran esfuerzo empujó al hombre lobo a un lado mientras un chorro de luz verde se le acercaba volando. Se agachó y corrió de cabeza hacia la lucha.

Ginny combatía con Amycus quien le arrojaba maleficio tras otro mientras ella los esquivaba. Amycus soltaba risitas tontas disfrutando de la diversión.

—¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! No podrás bailar eternamente bonita —se oía decir al mortífago

—¡Impedimenta! —vociferó Harry

Su maldición alcanzó a Amycus en el pecho que soltó un chillido porcino de dolor. Sus pies se separaron del suelo, se estampó contra la pared opuesta y cayó deslizándose tras Ron, La Profesora McGonagall y Lupin, cada uno de ellos luchando con un mortífago. Tras ellos, Harry vio a Tonks luchando con un enorme mago rubio que lanzaba maleficios en todas direcciones. Rebotaron en las paredes que los rodeaban, rompiendo piedra y haciendo añicos la ventana más cercana.

Harry se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, la batalla no se detuvo. Con forme pasaba el tiempo los mortífagos iba cayendo uno a uno, Lupin pudo distinguir hasta entonces que demás miembros de la orden se les habían unido, Hermione aún sostenía la varita con fuerza al lado de Ron, Luna quién había perdido ese aire extraño y lo había transformado en tenacidad respiraba con violencia, cerca de ella se encontraban Bill y Neville quien estaba tirados en el piso, el Profesor Flitwick estaba herido pero aún se sostenía en pie y la profesora McGonagall llena de rasguños miraba con su semblante serio el lugar, era como si hubiera transformado esa frialdad y rectitud en valentía y coraje para defender su hogar.

De repente un chorro de luz roja atravesó el lugar y chochó contra el cuerpo aun petrificado de Fenrir, uno de los mortífagos lo había liberado.

—Remus ¡No! —gritó Tonks al ver que él ya se había encaminado hasta el hombre lobo.

Greyback soltó una carcajada de sarcasmo.

—Tenemos algo pendiente Fenrir — lo retó parándose frente a él.

El hombre lobo no le prestó atención a Lupin y de dio la vuelta, los mortífagos restantes estaban huyendo. Fenrir pretendió hacer lo mismo; Tonks fue a reunirse con Lupin y le tomo de la mano.

—¿Estas loco? Remus, escúchame… —le exigió ya que Lupin seguía con la mirada a Fenrir —tal vez no es el momento… por favor... no, no quiero que nada te pase…

Lupin volteó a verla, la mirada de la bruja era intensa… suplicante.

—No te preocupes… —le dijo colocando las manos en los hombros de Tonks —no me va a pasar nada Tonks, tengo que hacerlo…

Greyback les dedicó una despreciante sonrisa antes de salir corriendo. Todo quedó en silencio en ese lugar, solo se podía oír la débil y lenta respiración de Bill;

Ginny y Ron corrieron hacia su hermano, este último lo levantó con cuidado, apenas podían distinguirlo, su rostro estaba cubierto de araños, totalmente desfigurado.

Al parecer la batalla había llegado a su fin; La Profesora McGonagall se acercó.

—Llévenlo a la enfermería… —les dijo a Lupin y a Tonks. Ron cedió el paso para que pudieran llevarse a su hermano y enseguida Hermione le echó los brazos para consolarlo

—Le enviaré una lechuza a sus padres… Señorita Weasley vaya por Potter y alcáncenos haya.


	9. Enfermeria

**Hola! Vaya ahora viendo este cap no está largo XDD pero les advierto que el último si XDD... Mil mil gracias por sus reviews! como me alegra y por más que me quiera ver mala haciéndolos esperar no puedo XD me muero por terminar de subirlo...**

**Bien, quiero copartir que, se me hizo muy dificil escribir este capítulo en particular, tuve que suprimir algunos diálogos poniéndolos de otra forma, porque si recuerdan esta parte es larga, hay una parte en donde todod se ponen a narrar lo que pasó en la batalla, etc etc y Harry les explica mil cosas. Al principio quise utilizar todos los diálogos respetando pero era muchisimo y se tornaba aburrido.  
><strong>

**Gracias a: gin19, Scat of shadown, kathermione, lokalokita, Flor-LupinSparrow, PrettylittleBlack, x sus reviews! n.n**

**Los dejo leer...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Enfermería<strong>

Subieron a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudieron, nadie hablaba, solamente se oían los pasos de cada uno de ellos que rebotaban con el eco.

Al llegar Madame Pomfrey les indicó con la cara contrariada donde podían poner a los heridos. Depositaron a Neville sobre la cama y después de que se le suministrara un medicamento cayó rendido. Pero lo de Bill era algo más severo, lo colocaron al final de la sala y todos rodearon la cama, Madame Pomfrey destapó un bote que, una especie de pomada color verde, a Tonks le pareció que el aspecto era asqueroso pero no dijo nada, estaba igual de impactada que todos, Bill no se veía nada bien. En la cara de Ron podía verse la angustia, el horror.

Tonks volteó a ver a Lupin quien recorría la cara de Bill milímetro a milímetro, verlo así se sentía tan triste, quizás estuviera recordando lo que había sentido cuando Fenrir lo mordió, o estaría añadiendo a su lista otro motivo por el cual matar a Greyback.

Lupin al sentirse observado volteó y su mirada se encontró con la de ella, pero ninguno de los dos sonrió, al verse en esas circunstancias, tal vez estaban empezando a recordar en qué términos había quedado su relación, quizás el momento de la batalla los unió, pero solo había sido eso, un chispazo de ilusión que se lo habían llevado los mortífagos.

No tenian mucho que habían llegado con Madame Pomfrey cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par, todos voltearon, Harry y Ginny acaban de entrar.

Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó, Lupin se movió hacia el también, mirándolo ansiosamente.

—¿Estas bien Harry?

—Estoy bien… ¿Cómo esta Bill?

Nadie respondió. Harry miró sobre el hombro de Hermione y vio una cara irreconocible yaciendo sobre la almohada de Bill, que estaba tan gravemente cortado y rasgado que parecía grotesco. Madame Pomfrey estaba dando toquecitos a sus heridas con un ungüento verde de fuerte olor. Harry recordó como Snape había curado las heridas de Sectusempra de Malfoy tan fácilmente con su varita.

—¿No podría arreglarlas con un encantamiento o algo?— le preguntó el chico a la enfermera

—Ningún encantamiento funcionará con estas —dijo Madame Pomfrey —he tratado con todo lo que conozco, pero no hay cura para las mordidas de hombre lobo.

—Pero él no fue mordido en luna llena —dijo Ron, quien estaba mirando fijamente la cara de su hermano, como si pudiera, de alguna manera, forzarlo a curarse solo mirándolo —Greyback no se había transformado, así que seguramente ¿Bill no será un-un verdadero…?

El pelirrojo miro a Lupin con aire vacilante, como buscando su apoyo, que desmintiera la situación y él no podía hacerlo del todo, era grave pero al parecer no sería un hombre lobo por completo, que suerte había tenido… la suerte que a él le había faltado.

—No, no creo que Bill vaya a ser un verdadero hombre lobo —Dijo Lupin— pero eso no significa que no habrá alguna contaminación. Esas son heridas malditas. Es improbable que se curen completamente, y-y Bill puede tener algunas características de lobo de ahora en adelante.

—Dumbledore podría conocer algo que funcione, pienso —dijo Ron —¿Dónde está? Bill luchó contra esos maniáticos bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, se lo debe, no puede dejarlo en este estado.

—Ron, Dumbledore está muerto —dijo Ginny

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Tonks sintió como todo se volvía en cámara lenta… ¿En verdad todo eso estaba pasando…?

—No… —Lupin cambiaba desesperadamente la mirada de Ginny a Harry, como esperanzado en que éste ultimo la contradijera, pero cuando Harry no lo hizo, él no pudo más y se desplomó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Bill con las manos sobre su cara.

—¿Cómo murió? —Susurró Tonks con un hilo de voz —¿Cómo pasó?

—Snape lo mató —dijo Harry —Yo estaba ahí, lo vi. Llegamos a la torre de Astronomía, porque era el lugar donde estaba la marca… Dumbledore estaba enfermo, estaba débil, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que era una trampa cuando escuchamos pasos subiendo en las escaleras. Él me inmovilizó, no pude hacer nada. Yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad y entonces Malfoy atravesó la puerta y lo desarmó…

Las manos le temblaban a Tonks, era como si ella también hubiera estado ahí, como si pudiera ver a través de los ojos de Harry el relato… Lupin seguía con la misma postura desalentadora, callado, escuchando.

—… más mortífagos llegaron y entonces Snape lo hizo. El Avada Kedavra. —Harry no podía continuar.

Madame Pomfrey se echó a llorar. Nadie le prestó atención, excepto Ginny, quien murmuró

—Shhh, escuchen…

Tonks agudizó el oído y permaneció en silencio, Lupin alzó la vista al fin, y puso atención pero no escuchaba nada, hasta que poco a poco el sonido fue tomando fuerza. En algún lugar en la oscuridad, un ave fénix estaba cantando, el lamento era afligido pero de una belleza terrible, nunca había presenciado algo así de hermosamente triste.

Todos escuchaban atentos, dejándose llevar por el sonido que consolaba la agonía del momento… De pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron otra vez y la Profesora McGonagall entró a la sala. Como el resto, ella mostraba marcas de la reciente batalla: Había rasguños en su cara y su túnica estaba rasgada.

—Molly y Arthur están en camino —dijo y el hechizo de la música fue roto; todos se sobresaltaron como si salieran de un trance. Tonks podía jurar que aún oía ese canto en su interior. —Harry, ¿Qué pasó? De acuerdo a Hagrid tú estabas con el Profesor Dumbledore cuando él… cuando eso pasó. Dijo que el Profesor Snape estaba involucrado en algo…

Harry le explicó a McGonagall lo sucedido a pesar de que esta pacería que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Ella dijo que todos cuestionaban a Dumbledore por confiar en Snape, pero habían creído en la palabra del profesor, y ahora él le había quitado la vida.

Por su parte Lupin sabía que Snape era un maestro en Oclumancia, el arte de bloquear la mente para impedir que alguien entrara en ella… todo encajaba.

Tonks estaba desconcertada, Dumbledore siempre había dicho que Snape estaba en su bando, aunque ella pensaba que había otras razones, algo que ellos no sabían…

—Siempre nos dijo que tenía una poderosa razón para confiar en Snape —farfulló la profesora McGonagall, dando toquecitos en las esquinas de sus llorosos ojos con un pañuelo —Quiero decir… con la historia de Snape… por supuesto que las personas estaban obligadas a preguntarse… pero Dumbledore me dijo explícitamente que el arrepentimiento de Snape era genuino… No quería escuchar una palabra en contra de él.

Tonks se sorprendió ante aquella confesión… ¿Cómo había logrado Snape persuadir a Dumbledore? ¿Cómo? debía ser algo demasiado bueno, interesante y creíble.

—Yo lo sé —dijo Harry y todos voltearon a verlo

Harry les contó que Snape le había dado información a Voldemort y este había asesinado a sus padres. Después Snape había ido con Dumbledore diciendo que estaba arrepentido.

Todos estaban perplejos, ¿Dumbledore? ¿Creyendo una cosa así viniendo de la mismísima boca de Snape? parecía una locura.

Nadie le preguntó a Harry como era que sabía eso. Todos parecían estar perdidos en un horrible shock, tratando de digerir la monstruosa verdad de lo que había pasado.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall salió del shock y comenzó a echarse la culpa. Ella había mandado al profesor Flitwick en busca de Snape para que los ayudara, le había revelado el plan, sin querer. Lupin trataba de tranquilizarla diciéndole que la culpa no era suya, en esos momentos lo que todos habían querido era más ayuda.

—No sé exactamente como pasó —dijo la profesora McGonagall distraídamente

—Yo sé —dijo Harry —Entraron a través de la sala de los menesteres.

El chico le echó un vistazo a Hermione y Ron. Este ultimo admitió que se habia equivocado, habian revisado el mapa del merodeadorr ubicando a Malfoy pero éste logró burlarlos. Ginny agregó que habia salido de la habitacion una hora después de que empezaran a patrullar, Malfoy dejó pasar a los mortífagos y habia lanzado al aire lo que parecia polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, trataron con todo para quitarlo pero nada ayudó y para cuando salian del lugar, ya no habia nadie.

—Afortunadamente —dijo Lupin roncamente —Ron, Ginny y Neville corrieron hasta nosotros inmediatamente y nos dijeron lo que habia pasado. Encontramos a los mortífagos minutos depues, caminando en direccion a la torre de Astronomía. Malfoy obviament eno habia esperado que mas personas estuvieran en guardia, parecia haber temrinado sus reservas del polvo de todos modos.

La pelea estalló, se dispersaron y empezamos la persecución. Uno de ellos, Gibbon, se escapó y se dirigió a las escaleras de la torre.

—¿Para quitar la marca? —preguntó Harry

—Debió haberlo hecho, si, ellos debieron haberlo planeado antes de dejar la sala d elos menesteres —dijo Lupin

—Asi que si Ron estaba vigilando la sala de los menesteres con Ginny y Neville —dijo Harry girandose hacia Hermione —¿Dónde…?

Ella le explicó que se mantuvo con Luna afuera de la oficina de Snape por mucho tiempo sin que nada pasara, hasta que cerca de la media noche el profesor Flitwick apareció corriendo, tomó el camino hacia la oficina de Snape, y oyeron que le decía que debia regresar con él para ayudar a los demás, entonces un ruido sordo se oyó y Snape salió corriendo de su oficina y fue entonces cuando las vió. Hermione tenia lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que seguía del relato: Snape les habia dicho que el Profesor Flitwick se habia desmayado y que tenian que cuidarlo mientras él ayudaba en la lucha. En ese momento le habia creído pero ahora todo parecia tan obvio, habian dejado que Snape se fuera.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Lupin firmemente —Hermione, si no hubieran obedecido a Snape y salido de su cmaino, probablemente las habria matado a ti a y a Luna.

Todos coenzaron a narrar lo sucedido en la batalla, uno completando las frases del otro…

—Entonces el subió las escaleras—dijo Harry —y encontró el sitio donde ustedes estaban peleando…

—Estábamos en problemas, estábamos perdiendo —dijo Tonks con voz vacía, como si saliera automáticamente de su boca —Gibbons estaba fuera, pero el resto de los mortífagos parecía listo para luchar hasta la muerte. Neville estaba herido y Bill había sido atacado por Greyback… Malfoy se había desvanecido debe haber pasado hacia las escaleras. Entonces más de ellos corrieron tras él, pero uno de ellos bloqueó la escalera con alguna clase de maldición… Neville corrió hacia allá y fue lanzado por el aire…

—Solo los dejamos pasar —dijo Tonks que apenas podía creerlo, relatando como había dejado ir a Snape —pensábamos que estaban siendo perseguidos y lo siguiente, los mortífagos y Greyback regresaron y estábamos luchando otra vez, creo que escuche a Snape gritar algo pero no sé qué…

—El gritó "está hecho" —dijo Harry —había logrado que quería hacer…

El silencio llegó de nuevo… habían terminado de armar el rompecabezas y ahora todos caían en cuenta que habían sido muy benevolentes, había creído en Snape dado que Dumbledore siempre se los pedía, ahora veían la horrible realidad.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, haciéndolos dar un salto: El Señor y la señora Weasley estaban entrando a zancadas a la sala. Fleur justo detrás de ellos, con su bella cara aterrorizada.

* * *

><p>¿Y que dijeron? este es el capitulo donde Tonks le grita a Lupin? ¡Pues No! jejeje quise hacerla de emoción... disculpenme; Pero les tengo una sorpresa... pasen y lean el cap 10 n.n<p> 


	10. Amor

_**Sorpresa! jejeje no quise ser tan mala, la verdad sé que los iba a dejar picados con el Cap 9 y preferí ya darle fin a esto. Este diálogo donde Tonks le reclama a Lupin fué lo que me hizo maquinar esta historia, lo que me hizo ponerme a pensar, a leer nuevamente la Orden del Fénix para ver más o menos como o donde podían haberse conocido, y me hizo leer nuevamente tambien el Principe Mestizo para hilar la historia, este diálogo es el culpable de todo, de que ame a esta pareja. Les confieso que al principio no me atrevía a escribir, siempre he escrito sobre anime y esta es el primer fic que hago de HP; Desde que leí los libros y vi este diálogo, dios los amé, y en verdad tampoco se me hizo justo que Rowling los matara, después de todo lo que le costó a Tonks convencer a Lupin, tuvieron que morir pero bueno esa es otra historia. **_

_**Gracias por seguirme, comentarme, esperar, leer... al parecer si les ha gustado mi forma de escribir esto, gracias gracias enserio. **_

_**Ahora si, basta de palabrerías... vayan! corran a leer! y háganlo despacio... y no se desesperen porque esta un poco largo...**_

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Amor<strong>

—Molly, Arthur —dijo la profesora McGonagall parándose de un salto y corriendo hacia ellos para saludarlos —lo siento tanto…

—Bill —susurró la Señora Weasley precipitándose más allá de la profesora McGonagall cuando captó la visión de la cara destrozada de Bill —Oh Bill.

Lupin y Tonks se levantaron apresuradamente y se pararon para que ellos pudieran llegar más cerca de su hijo. Era horrible verlos así, tan consternados, Molly que parecía deshecha se inclinó sobre su hijo y presionó los labios sobre su ensangrentada frente.

—¿Dicen que Greyback lo atacó? —preguntó el señor Weasley a la profesora McGonagall distraídamente —Pero ¿no se había transformado? así que ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué le pasará a Bill?

—No sabemos aún —dijo la Profesora McGonagall, mirando en busca de ayuda a Lupin.

—Habrá probablemente alguna contaminación, Arthur —dijo él tratando de ser objetivo, pero realmente no podía decir mucho —Es un caso raro, probablemente único… no sabemos cómo puede ser su comportamiento cuando despierte…

La señora Weasley tomó el ungüento de olor fuerte de Madame Pomfrey y empezó a colocarlo en las heridas de Bill.

—¿Y Dumbledore? —Dijo el señor Weasley —Minerva, ¿Es cierto… está realmente…?

Cuando la profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, Harry sintió que Ginny se movía a su lado y la miró. Sus ojos ligeramente cerrados se fijaron en Fleur, que estaba mirando fijamente a Bill con una expresión congelada en su cara.

Tonks observó a Fleur y luego a Bill, era una pena, la pareja estaba a punto de casarse y ahora les pasaba eso, tan jóvenes, tan enamorados. Al pensar eso algo se le estremeció en su interior y volteó a ver a Lupin que observaba en silencio la escena. Aún lo tenía ahí, estaban vivos… ¿Por qué no podían aprovechar el tiempo?

—Dumbledore, se ha ido —susurró el Señor Weasley, pero la señora Weasley solo tenía ojos para su hijo mayor, empezó a sollozar, las lágrimas caían sobre la mutilada cara de Bill.

—Por supuesto, no importa cómo se vea… no es r-realmente importante… pero era un muchacho muy guapo… siempre tan guapo… y él iba a casarse.

—¿Y que quiegue decig con eso? —Dijo Fleur súbitamente en voz alta —¿Qué quiegue decig iba a casagse?

Tonks alzó la vista y observó a Fleur, lucía molesta. La señora Weasley levantó la cara llena de lágrimas mirándola sobresaltada.

—Bueno… solo que…

—¿Usted piensa que Bill ya no va a quegueg casagse conmigo? —Preguntó Fleur —¿Usted piensa que pog esas mogdidas ya no me amagá?

—No, eso no es lo que yo…

—Pogque él lo hagá —dijo Fleur alzándose en toda su estatura y echando atrás su largo cabello plateado —Tomagá más que un Hombge Lobo paga que Bill deje de amagme…

Tonks se sorprendió, envidiaba a Fleur por tener la dicha de poder decir esas palabras de una forma tan segura, sentía celos de que la chica pudiera presumir de la fortaleza de los sentimientos de ambos, podía ver que ella apostaría su vida a que Bill la amaría siendo hombre lobo o no, su amor era tan fuerte que no dejarían que eso los afectase… ¿Por qué ella no podía presumir de lo mismo?

—Bien, si, estoy segura —dijo la señora Weasley —pero pienso que quizás dado como-como el…

—¿Usted piensa que yo no queguia casagme con él? o quizás ¿Usted lo espera? —Dijo Fleur con las fosas nasales dilatadas —Qué me importa cómo se vea, yo soy bonita lo suficiente paga nosotgos dos, cgeo. ¡Todas esas magcas muestgan que mi esposo es valiente! Y yo hague eso —dijo fieramente, empujando a la señora Weasley a un lado y arrebatándole el ungüento.

La señora Weasley cayó hacia atrás, contra su esposo y miró a Fleur mientras untaba las heridas de Bill, con una espresion curiosa en su cara. Nadie dijo nada. Harry no se atrevió a moverse, como todos los demás estaba esperando la explosion.

Tonks estaba atónita ante aquella escena, era lo que ella también sentía, tambien queria ser tan valiente como Fleur y defender su amor, tampoco le importaba lo que Lupin fuera, estaba enamorada y queria que ese sentimiento le diera felicidad, le hiciera sentir dichosa, alegre, más viva que nunca, no que la destruyera, cambiara su aspecto, le hiriera el corazón y la hiciera sentir esa melancolía a la que ya se habia acostumbrado, estar enamorada no consitía en eso. Miró a Remus que estaba parado a un lado de ella, este miraba hacia el techo, quizás tratando de ignorar aquella conversación reconciliador, el tan tranquilo como siempre, tan metido en su papel de rectitud. En ese momento la metamorfomaga sintió como el coraje brotaba desde su interior, apretó los puños, estaba apunto de estallar… todo lo que habia querido olvidar, lo que se obligó a enterrar, en ese momento, con las palabras de Fleur cobraban más fuerza que nunca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Remus no lo entenida? ¿Por qué sentía como si su amor por Lupin era malo, que no debía ser?

—Nuestra tia abuela Muriel —dijo la señora Weasley después de una larga pausa —tiene una tiara muy hermosa, hecha por los duendes, estoy segura que podria persuadirla para que te la preste para la boda. Ella esta muy encariñada con Bill, tu sabes, y quedaria encantadora con tu cabello.

—Ggacias —dijo Fleur rigidamente —estoy seguga que segá adogable.

Y entonces, Harry casi no vió lo que pasó, ambas mujeres, estaban llorando y abrazándose. Completamente perplejo, preguntándose si el mundo de habia vuelto loco, dio media vuelta: Ron parecia tan pasmado como el, y Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban miradas sobresaltadas.

—¡Lo ves! —dijo ella sin poder contenerse más, miraba furiosa a Lupin, no podia seguir callada ante la situación que les ofrecia las respuestas.—Ella todavia quiere casarse con él, ¡aun cuando ha sido morido! ¡A ella no le importa!

—Es diferente —dijo Lupin, apenas moviendo los labios y pareciendo súbitamente tenso. Fue sorprendido por la repentina explosión de Tonks, por eso estaba evitando decir cualquier cosa ante la escena de Fleur y Molly, aparte que no era de su incumbencia, sabia que Tonks iba a provechar algo de eso—Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente…

—Pero a mi no me importa tampoco, ¡no me importa!—Dijo mientras tomaba el frente de la túnica de Lupin y lo sacudía—te lo he dicho un millón de veces…

—Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces —dijo Lupin, lo mas calmado que pudo y mirando al piso para no tener que verla, no podía sostenerle la mirada y lo que más temia era que si lo hacia, esos hermosos ojos llenos de furia, pero con un amor que sólo él podia ver, lo convencieran, lo doblegaran y se terminara echando a sus brazos.—que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre… muy peligroso…

Ahí iba de nuevo con su diálogo ensayado, con su mismo pretexto, Tonks le soltó la capa decepcionada, al parecer nadia habia cambiado, la conversación que habian sostenido cuando él la salvó hacia unas cuantas horas, no significaba nada en ese momento.

—He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridicula sobre esto, Remus —dijo el Señor Weasley sobre el hombro de Fleur mientras ella se enderezaba.

Lupin comenzó a molestarse, sintió que invadían su espacio, que ese tema era suyo y de Tonks nadie debia de meterse. Tonks habia hecho mal en abrir la boca frente a todos. Por eso él nunca habia mencionado nada a nadie, porque todos parecían ver las cosas solo desde la perspectiva de la chica, pero, a pesar de ser rigido él tambien sentía, estaba triste, sufría, tambien tenia sentimientos atorados en el pecho que trataba de ignorar, ¿Qué acaso nadie entendia el peligro que el representaba para Tonks? ¿Qué por mas que el quisiera, no se podía? no entendían que Tonks merecía a alguien más, aunque eso le doliera preferia verla con otro a que el por error la matara algun dia.

—No estoy siendo ridiculo —dijo Lupin calmadamente —Tonks se merece alguien joven y completo.

—Pero ella te quiere —dijo el Señor Weasley, con una pequeña sonrisa —y después de todo Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos, no necesariamente permanecen así.

Miro tristemente a su hijo, yaciendo entre ellos.

Tonks le agradecía a Arthur que interviniera para ayudarla, pero sabia lo necio que Remus podia llegar a ser, aunque toda la comunidad mágica le dijera que estaba haciendo mal, él no dejaria de argumentar que se equivocaban y se enfrascaría de nuevo en su dialogo preensayado.

—Este no… es el momento para discutirlo —dijo Lupin evitando las miradas de todos, cuando miraba alrededor distraidamente —Dumbledore está muerto.

Lupin sentía los fúricos ojos de Tonks clavados en su cabeza, pero concentró todas sus fuerzas en convencerse que debia mirar el techo de la enfermeria, si se encontraba con sus oscuros ojos estaria acabado. Trataba de terminar con el tema, se estaba sintiendo más que incomodo, pero la profesora McGonagall no lo dejó.

—Dumbledore habria estado mas feliz que nadie de pensar que habia un poquito mas de amor en el mundo —dijo la profesora McGonagall secamente, justo en el momento en que las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron de nuevo y Hagrid entró. El guardabosques le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que habia movido el cuerpo del Dumbledore.

—Gracias, Hagrid —dijo la Profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y girando para ver el grupo alrededor de la cama de Bill —Tendré que ver al ministerio cuando esten aquí. Hagrid, por favor diga a las cabezas de las casas, Slughorn puede representar a Slytherin, que quiero verlo en mi oficina inmediatamente, me gustaria que te unieras a nosotros también.

Cuando Hagrid asintió, se dobló y salió de la habitacion otra vez, ella se inclinó hacia Harry, le pidió que fuera con ella y el chico se despidió.

Cuando ellos salieron, los demás se concentraron en Bill y nadie volvió a mencionar nada, pero el ambiente ya estaba más que tenso. Tonks no podía más, estaba enfadada, tan molesta, veía a Remus ¿Cómo podia estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo le hacia para pretender que nada pasaba? no podia permanecer ni un minuto más ahí, se paró sintiéndose rígida y avanzó rápidamente saliendo del lugar.

Lupin la vió marcharse y sintió un hueco en el estómago, una vez más la habia hecho enojar. Las puertas se cerraron con un sonido estridente. Se llevó las manos a la frente, frotándola, estaba hiriendo a Tonks en lo más profundo, incluso empezaba a pensar que ella estaba tranformando su amor por odio y desprecio. Queria hacer las cosas bien, correctas. Pero de lo que él aun no se enteraba era no siempre lo correcto era lo mejor.

Tonks se detuvo frente a la estatua de la bruja jorobada y suspiró.

Ya, todo habia terminado, era el fin. Amaba a Remus pero no podía seguir así hasta que el se decidiera. Cerró los ojos y sin querer recordó cada momento que pasaron juntos, su amabilidad, el tacto con de su mano, su sonrisa que solo reservaba para ciertas ocasiones… muchas de las cuales solo habian sido con ella, tuvo la primicia. Esos momentos se veían tan lejanos ahora. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, su fortaleza se estaba desplomando. Estaba desorienteda, no sabia a donde dirigirse, que hacer, como continuar.

De pronto oyó unos pasos y se apresuró a limpiarse la cara. Seguramente seria Molly o Arthur, acababa de acordarse que iba a haber un funeral… quizá necesitaran ayuda.

Aquellos pasos se detuvieron, pero no escuchó ninguna voz llamándola; El corazón se le aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… ¿Acaso podría ser…? decidió dárse la vuelta…

Ya ahí estaba él, por fin mirándola a con esos ojos azules intensos, pero con su mismo semblante serio.

—Sé lo que vas a decir Remus, lo sé, no debí haberte gritado enfrente de todos… en verdad lo lamento, pero ya no podía más… ¿Es que nunca podré hacerte entender?

El dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Sé que te he hecho mucho daño Tonks, disculpame, pero… es la ultima conversacion que tendremos sobre esto, espero que lo entiendas, no… no podemos estar juntos —dijo él dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, le estaba poniendo fin.

Ella ya se lo esperaba. Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, era una mezcla de tristeza, impotencia y coraje.

Lupin estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, nunca en todas las conversaciones que mantuvieron, la habia visto así, el semblante del hombre lobo cambió de seriedad a asombro… en ese momento se sentia el ser mas despreciable del mundo, ella que siempre sonreia, que era valiente y no se rendía ante nada, ahora estaba frente a él, desarmada, mostrándole sus lagrimas, ¿Cómo hacia para borrar su llanto?

—Esta bien —dijo ella al fin entre sollozos pero con determinación —Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que has deseado desde el principio, ¡tu ganas! ¡me rindo! ¡no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer! esta… bien… ¿Ya estarás feliz no?— En realidad Lupin no esta seguro de sentir ni una pizca de alegria — ¡Mi amor no es suficiente, no basta…!

—Tonks no es eso, yo… tu te mereces lo me…

—¿Por qué piensas que sabes que es lo mejor para mí?, ¿Por qué no me dejas elegir? Yo sabia que tu, que este amor era lo mejor que me habia pasado, ¡pero ahí sigues! ¡cerrándote! convenciéndote de que eres un mounstro, cuando el humano que llevas dentro se te sale por los ojos, se te refleja en ellos… sigues teniéndole miedo a ser feliz… —hizo una pausa y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —estaré bien, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mi… —lo observó con detenimiento antes de decidir seguir su camino —Remus… te amo…

Ella le dedicó una última mirada y suspiró lentamente… dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Lupin se quedó parado, con esas dos palabras retumbando en su cabeza al ritmo en que su corazón se aceleraba, miraba como la capa de la chica se perdía doblando la esquina del pasillo. Se habia acabado.

Su mente procesaba rapidamente todo lo que ella le habia dicho. Su determinacion se habia esfumado, y no se lo podia explicar. Ella estaba haciendo lo que él siempre habia querido, irse, olvidarse de él, seguir su vida, entonces ¿Por qué se sentia tan vacío? ¿Por qué no se sentia bien si eso habia sido lo mejor? Practicamente el que decidió todo habia sido él. Quizás nunca se habia puesto en el lugar de Tonks.

Recordó lo que el señor Weasley le habia dicho antes de que él saliera de la enfermeria en busca de Tonks...

"—Remus, sé que no tengo que recordártelo pero Tonks está sufriendo mucho, perdón si me entrometo, pero creo que es tiempo de que esto termine antes de que salgan más lastimados… quiero darte un consejo, termina con esto sólo si estas dispuesto realmente a que Tonks se vaya, a verla marcharse de tu vida, porque probablemente ya no habrá vuelta atrás, pero si no lo estás, entonces creo que ya tienes tu respuesta…"

Aunque en ese momento no habia entendido bien por el nerviosismo, ahora meditaba cada palabra, sabia lo que Arthur habia querido decirle.

¿Qué era lo que realmente el deseaba? ¿Sería capaz de alejarse completamente… de no volverla a ver? ¿Estaba destinado entonces a acabar solo por el resto de su vida? ¿El ser hombre lobo era más fuerte que lo que sentía por Tonks? ¿Cómo podía ganarle el mounstro que llevaba dentro a ese sentimiento tan puro que ella le provocaba? Un cúmulo de preguntas lo invadió.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, algo le gritaba que fuera detrás de ella, que queria ser feliz, que estaba cansado de sentirse sólo y de obligarse a rechazarla, que el tambien la queria.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya habia comenzado a correr, buscándola, no podía haberse ido todavia de Howgarts, no debia estar tan lejos.

Repentinamente la encontró, la habia alcanzado en la primer planta, ella iba caminando hacia las puertas del castillo. Preso de un impulso, bajó rapidamente las esclaeras, la alcanzó y le impidió seguir su camino al tomarla de la mano.

—N-no te vayas… —dijo sin aliento.

Tonks se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de la mano que tanto conocía, se dio vuelta, debia haber una buena razón por la cual él hubiese regresado.

Su corazón le decía que esa era una buena señal… habia ido por ella. Inconsientemente las manos de Tonks se posaron en las mejillas de Remus, él dejó que su tacto lo llenara, era increible, era algo que no podía describir.

—Tonks, yo… —

Los ojos de Tonks parecían más encendidos que nunca, la chispa que tanto le habia llamado la atención cuando Sirius los presentó, volvía a ella…

—Yo…—Fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de ella. Las palabras no habian salido, pero no necesitaba decir nada.

A pesar de la conmocion por esa confesión, Tonks le correspondió con euforia desmedida.

El hombre lobo no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habia pasado, cuando se separaron él la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Y todos sus pensamientos de que él era demasiado viejo para darse el lujo de sentir amor, se fueron. Lo sentía, si y era algo muy fuerte.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron mas abiertamente que nunca. Sorprendentemente el cabello de Tonks volvia a ser de un esplendoroso rosa chicle… ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? la cara de su amada estaba radiante y el apostaria que se veia igual.

—Remus, antes de que pase cualquier cosa… —comenzó ella con el corazón a mil pero tratándo de que la emocion no la cegara —Dime ¿En verdad estas seguro de esto? no quiero ilusionarme y que después te arrepientas, seria peor y…

—No voy a salir huyendo Tonks, te lo prometo… sólo necesito que me ayudes a acostumbrarme a esto poco a poco, se que no tendrás inconveniente. —le acarició el cabello —perdoname por ser tan tonto…

—¿Qué te hizo venir a buscarme?

—Me di cuenta que, no queria dejarte ir, al verte tan decidida a olvidarte de esto, algo en mi interior me lo decia… no sé como explicarlo, soy nuevo en esto ¿sabes? sólo te puedo decir que tuve un debate interno muy fuerte.

Ella rió ante el comentario. Lupin le volvió a sonreir, la Tonks de la que se habia enamorado estaba de vuelta.

.

—No porque haya aceptado esto, quiere decir que ya dejé de pensar que soy un peligro para ti —dijo Lupin caminando al lado de Tonks.

Se habian aparecido en Hogsmeade a peticion de la joven, que encontraba poco formal llegar de golpe en el lugar del funeral… la caminata les ayudaba a procesar el hecho de darle el ultimo adiós al profesor.

—Será solo una vez al mes Remus… te prometo que me mantendré alejada, o quizás te acompañe seria estupendo ¿no crees? —Lupin le lanzó una mirada severa — Está bien me alejaré, me alejaré.

El sentimiento era raro para ambos. Por una parte se podía sentir la tristeza, por la muerte inesperada de Albus Dumbledore… un gran mentor, un gran ser humano, una persona a la cual le debian mucho respeto y admiración, un sabio incomparable. Y por el otro, el sentimiento de alegria albergado en sus corazones, latiendo a cada segundo, la felicidad plena de tenerse el uno al otro.

Ahora Lupin sabía cuan equivocado habia estado… aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de como le harian cada luna llena, tenia confianza en Tonks, así como él por fin habia hecho la necedad a un lado y había abierto su corazón, ella tambien debía dejar sus ideas locas de acompañarlo en sus tranformaciones… ahora a ella le tocaba entender ese punto.

Los dos guardaban silencio, pero no era incómodo, se compañaban sin decir nada. Quizás cada uno estuviera recordando a Dumbledore, preparándose mentalmente.

Estaban ya en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la reja de la entrada estaba abierta de par en par engalanada por un gran moño negro. Habia llegado la hora.

Se detuvieron y observaron el gran adorno. Tonks suspiró y dio el primer paso adelantándosele a Remus. Sin saber muy bien como o porqué, él dio un gran paso con sus largas piernas y la alcanzó para entrelazar las manos de la chica con las de él, ansiaba ese contacto.

Tonks se sorprendió y volteo a verlo. Él le besó la frente y sonrió timidamente, a lo que ella correspondio poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla ¿A dónde habia ido la necedad de hacia unos meses? Sinceramente le importaba muy poco. Se abrieron paso entre las personas que estaban ahí esperando la ceremonia, algunos los miraban sorpendidos, otros como Molly y Arthur Weasley les dedicaron una amplia sonrisa de alegria. El lago de Hogwarts nunca habia lucido tan lleno de personas, excepto en el Torneo de los 3 Magos, habia una paz inmensa en el ambiente. Consiguieron lugar casi enfrente, se sentaron aún con las manos fuertemente enlazadas y esperaron; El sol al igual que el clima se sentía gradable, era un día de verano hermoso.

De pronto vieron que los alumnos llegaban siguiendo a sus respectivos lideres de casa. Harry seguía a la Profesora McGonagall en silencio.

Una extraordinaria cantidad de gente ya se habia sentado en la mitad de la sillas. Muchos de ellos Harry no los reconocía, pero habia unos pocos a los que si, incluyendo a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks que su cabello milagrosamente habia vuelto a ser rosa brillante, Remus Lupin, con que parecía que Tonks se tomaba de la mano, el Sr y la Sra Weasley, Bill sostenido por Fleur y seguido por Fred y George, quienes usaban chamarras negras de piel de dragon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se colocaron en unos asientos al final de una fila junto al lago. La gente susurraba entre ellos, sonaba como la brisa en el pasto, pero el canto d elos pajaros era mucho más fuerte por mucho.

A lo lejos Lupin vió a Neville siendo ayudado a sentarse por Luna. Acababa de pasar no muy lejos de sus asientos Cornelius Fudge. También estaba ahí la odiosa Rita Skeeter y Dolores Umbrige.

Los profesores se sentaron al fin. De pronto las sirenas comenzaron su canto, estridente en su lenguaje, pero Tonks sabia que la letra era claramente de pérdida y desesperación.

Las personas ahí presentes comenzaron a moverse inquietas alzando el cuello. Lupin y Tonks los imitaron, a lo lejos desfilando en el pasillo iba Hagrid caminando lentamente. Estaba llorando en silencio, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, y en sus brazos, envuelto en un terciopelo morado con estrellas doradas llevaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Lupin le apretó la mano a Tonks para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco, pues al ver aparecer a Hagrid se habia puesto rígida.

La metamorfomaga no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran, entonces Remus la cubrió con un brazo y la acercó a su pecho. Compartía su dolor aunque de distinta forma.

Un pequeño hombre en túnica negra, se habia levantado de su lugar y se paraba frente al cuerpo de Dumbledore. Comenzó a decir algunas palabras pero los sollozos de Tonks no lo dejaron escuchar muy bien:

—De espiritú noble… contribución intelectual… grandeza de corazón…

Las sirenas sacaron la cabeza un poco a la superficie para poder escuchar. Repentinamente en el Bosque Prohibido los centauros fueron apareciendo, habian ido a entregar sus respetos, estaban parados en silencio, medio escondidos en las sombras, observando a los magos, con sus arcos al lado.

El pequeño hombre de negro dejó de hablar por fin, y regresó a su lugar.

Se oyó un bullicio entre la gente. Brillantes y blancas flamas hicieron erupción alrededor del cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa en la que se encontraba: cada vez más altas se elevaban, oscureciendo el cuerpo. Tonks y Lupin alzaron la vista hacia el cielo. El humo se levantaba en espirales hacia el aire haciendo formas extrañas.

El fuego desapareció y dejó ver una tumba de mármol, donde yacía el cuerpo de Dumbledore encasillado.

Hubo algunos llantos más, mientras que una lluvia de flechas pasó quebrando el aire, pero cayeron lejos de la multitud.

El funeral concluyó y la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus lugares.

—Es hora de ir a casa —Dijo Lupin poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Tonks que aún permanecía sentada observando la tumba blanca. Le limpió las lágrimas y ella sonrió agradeciéndole.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo…? Quiero decir, no hoy sino… ¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo?

—Estoy seguro de ello —Dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la mano de Tonks.

Eso no cambiaba de él, tan discreto y reservado. Pero ella tampoco cambiaba…

Sin previo aviso se acercó a él y le plantó un beso que no pudo rechazar. Aunque no le agradaba mucho que los vieran, no iba a rechazarla, era parte de eso, ya se iría acostumbrando poco a poco.

Al terminar el beso, Remus volteaba a todos lados, no estaba muy seguro de si los habian visto o no. Tonks rió, Lupin se habia puesto de un color rojo intenso.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él parándose y ofreciéndole su mano.

—Nos vamos —Dijo ella

Caminaron agarrados de la mano atravezándo el lugar.

Era un nuevo comienzo. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento y lo que les habia costado estar juntos, Lupin agradecía poder caminar en esos momentos con ella, verla, sentirla… sentirla suya. Definitivamente y a pesar de que habia pensado que lo mejor era que ella siguiera su vida, en ese momento no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla ir, llevaban un solo día como pareja, pero él sentía que ya era más. Tonks por su parte, ya no tenia dudas sobre él, podía ver en los ojos azules del hombre lobo que más amaba, que él se quedaría, que la cuidaría de todo. Él tenía que acostumbrarse a algunas cosas y ella iba a ayudarlo.

A Lupin aún le preocupaban los papás de Tonks… ¿Qué dirian que su unica hija tuviera por novio a un hombre lobo? el asunto le inquietaba pero ya tendría tiempo para meditar con calma y pensar en lo que harían, y tambien estaba lo de sus transformaciones. Pero en ese momento solo queria llegar a casa y disfrutar de su compañía, ella convertía a ese lugar viejo y sucio (más bien ahora ya limpio porque ella habia hecho una limpieza exhaustiva) en un verdadero hogar.

Era casi como un sueño, como algo que nunca pensó que pasaría, el verse asi con él, tan cercanos cuando habian estado más que alejados por una gran barrera. Su pecho se hinchaba en felicidad. Aunque era un poco pronto y no se lo habia dicho a Remus debido a que le daba un poco de pena, ella queria pensar en él no solo por un tiempo, tenia claro que debia ver como evolucionaba su relación pero, quería pensar en ellos, en un futuro quizas como una familia, eso la hacia sonrojar.

Él estaba a su lado, no habia más. Tonks sentia que, si ya se habian superado internamente, entonces cualquier obstáculo no era tan grande.

Ella cambiaba su perspectiva de la vida, le daba sentido a esa palabra que Remus Lupin creyó haber olvidado: Amor.

Y asi uno al lado del otro siguieron caminando hacia la casa del hombre lobo. ¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? no lo sabían, no les importaba. En ese momento no existía ni el pasado ni el futuro, sólo se encontraban ellos caminando de la mano bajo un hermoso día de verano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como últimos comentarios jaja me da tristeza acabar este fic, cro que es el primero en el cuál cuidé los detalles y los personajes para que no perdieran o se alterara tanto su perfil de pesonalidad. También es el más largo que me he aventado, ya que no me agradan mucho los fics largos pero este se prestó porque los huecos vacios en el libro eran bastante grandes. <em>**

**_Y quiero compartirles que este fic me hizo realmente imaginarme a los actores que encarnan a Remus Lupin (David Thewlis) y a Nymphandora Tonks (Natalia Tena) en las escenas, haciéndo todo... fué mágico. _**

**_Le agradesco a mi madre Nilv Seraphan por latiguerame para que escribiera, ella me hacía sacar los capitulos uno tras otro, y ella me animó a publicar esto y en que me atreviera a escribir., madre este fic es principalmente para ti, pero también para todos los que son fans como yo de esta pareja._**

**_Quizás me anime a escribir lo que sigue en las reliquias de la muerte, pero no sé..._**

**_Muchísimas gracias... espero sus reviews... hasta pronto..._**


End file.
